Nine dreadful no, wonderful months
by Black Tsuki Shinigami
Summary: Harry y Draco tenían una relación a escondidas, pero la guerra a terminado y su relación paso a algo mas serio. Y las cosas se complican en solo 9 meses. Este fic es MPREG embarazo masculino
1. Chapter 1

-¡Y ES OTRO TANTO PARA GRYFFINDOR, EL MARCADOR 40 A 30¡- Los gritos de la afición que apoyaba a los leones casí opacaba la voz del narrador Leen.

Podía sentirse la emoción en el ambiente, el inicio de la temporada para la Copa de Quidditch de Hogwarts se celebraba con un estupendo clima, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol era calido, a pesar de estar en septiembre. Además las casas rivales más populares eran las que robaban el escenario, Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

-ALLÁ VA NUESTRA CAZADORA ESTRELLA, KATIE BELL, SEGUIDA MUY DE CERCA POR GINNY WEASLEY, QUIEN LE HACE LA PAR… ¡HEY, CUIDADO!, LA BLUDGER PASÓ ROZANDO A NUESTRAS JUGADORAS… ¡COLIN!, ¡DENNIS!, ¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTÁN PENSANDO?- La tensión del partido era evidente, los jugadores en el campo daban más del cien por ciento; pero donde era más obvia presión era en dos buscadores de las casas rivales, que rondaban a lo largo del campo para intentar visualizar a la pequeña Snitch dorada, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy estaban atentos a su misión.

-RON PARA UNA QUAFFLE, BIEN HECHO RON... UN MOMENTO, HARRY POTTER SE ESTA LANZANDO EN PICADA, MALFOY VA TRAS ÈL, ¡AL PARECER HA VISTO LA SNITCH..!.- La atensión del estadio se fue directamente sobre los dos buscadores que iba a gran velocidad hacia el suelo del campo.

Harry se inclinó más sobre su escoba, Draco apenas y podía seguirle, cuando de pronto la Snitch se dio vuelta en si misma y volvió a elevarse. Harry hizo lo mismo sobre su escoba, rozando un poco el suelo del estadio; salió disparado nuevamente a las alturas, paso rozando a Draco, quien apenas empezaba a disminuir la velocidad para dar la vuelta.

-¡WOOW! PERO QUE TENACIDAD, NO CABE DUDA QUE POTTER ES NUESTRO MEJOR BUSCADOR, EL MOVIMIENTO QUE ACABA DE REALIZAR ES INDESCRIPTIBLE!-Todos los alumnos y maestros de Hogwarts habían abierto los ojos como platos, la verdad es que Leen tenia razón, aquel movimiento que había realizado el moreno era digno de un mundial de Quidditch.

A pesar de los intentos del rubio por alcanzar al otro chico, su Saeta de Fuego era más rápida, y el que Harry fuera más ligero no favorecía mucho a que llegara a tiempo. El juego había terminado, Harry había extendido su mano y capturado la Snitch dorada que ahora intentaba liberarse de su captor.

-¡HARRY POTTER ATRAPÓ LA SNITCH, GRYFFIN…. UN MOMENTO, POTTER ESTA CAYENDO DE SU ESCOBA, PARECE QUE ESTA INCONSCIENTE!- Ron se apartó de los aros e intento volar lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde su amigo estaba cayendo, mientras que en las tribunas una melena castaña apartaba a todo el mundo para poder bajar hacia el campo.

Draco, que aún seguía subiendo, apenas reaccionó cuando el cuerpo de Harry pasó a su lado, sus buenos reflejos lo ayudaron a pescar al moreno por la mano que aún tenia extendida, con la cual había atrapado la Snitch. Como si el tiempo se detuviera todos miraron la escena con completo desconcierto. Draco estaba jalando a Harry hacia él, tomándolo de la cintura para acomodarlo en su escoba y bajarlo seguro al suelo.

Hermione y Ron fueron los primeros en llegar abajo, los dos estaban jadeando por el esfuerzo que habían hecho para llegar a donde Harry (aunque Hermione estaba más agitada que Ron, por supuesto).

-¿Está…?- dijo Hermione antes de ser interrumpida por sus pulmones que reclamaban por aire [el haber bajado las escaleras corriendo no fue de a gratis].

-¿Bien?- concluyó el pelirrojo mientras bajaba de su escoba y ofrecía ayuda a su novia que parecía estar sumamente agotada, ambos miraban al rubio que sostenía el fino pero adulto cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

Draco sólo los miró, no dijo ni una sola palabra. Tan pronto sus pies tocaron el suelo, botó su escoba y tomó al moreno en sus brazos, pasando de largo a los dos amigos de éste, quienes de buena gana le hubieran detenido si no fuera porque se quedaron consternados por la actitud del principe de las serpientes, bueno eso y su falta de fuerzas por tratar de llegar a ayudar claro; lo único que les dio tiempo de hacer fue lanzar miradas de odio a la espalda de Draco, quien se dirigía rumbo a la enfermería.

-Malfoy que le trae… pero ¿qué le sucedió al joven Potter?, espero no haya tenido que ver con alguna pelea entre ustedes de nuevo, a ver, colóquelo aquí- Madame Pomfrey a veces ponía una cara de madre regañona, sobre todo cuando estaban de por medio Harry y Draco, ya que este par era los de mayor reincidencia a la enfermería a causa de sus constantes peleas, aunque Harry era el que más había pasar por todo lo ocurrido a lo largo de los 7 años que llevaba en Hogwarts.

Draco la miró fríamente y apretó el cuerpo del moreno más contra si. -Oh, está bien, sólo recuéstelo en una de las camas-dijo la enfermera ante la acción que había realizado el rubio.

Ron y Hermione finalmente aparecieron en la enfermería justo cuando Draco recostaba con cuidado a Harry en una de las camas y le retiraba los mechones del rostro, lo cual evito que estos dos ahorcaran al rubio, que era exactamente lo que iban pensando hacer. Sin embargo, al ver ese gesto demasiado amable hacia su amigo, entraron en shock.

-Ahora si me permiten, lo examinare- Madame Pomfrey observó al chico con sumo cuidado para corroborar si había algún hueso roto o alguna contusión por un golpe, o cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente a la dulce señora, hasta que hizo una cara de "¿podrá ser…? No, por favor que no sea" y cerró las cortinas a los tres chicos que esperaban en las sillas cerca de la cama donde se encontraba su amigo.

-¡Pero que diablos!- fue lo que dijo Ron. Draco estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

-Malfoy ¿qué le hiciste a Harry?- dijo Hermione con una cara de completa intriga en su lindo rostro.

-Yo no le hice nada Granger- respondió Draco arrastrando peligrosamente las palabras, sus ojos destellaban con furia ante la insinuación de la chica.

-Más te vale maldita serpiente, pues donde me entere que a Harry le pasó algo por tu culpa, juro que te haré sufrir como nunca en tu vida, estúpido niño mimado- escrutó Ron amenazando a Draco, y poniéndose de pie para hacerle frente al rubio que estaba recargado en la fría loza de la enfermería.

Finalmente Madame Pomfrey salió detrás de la cortina, justo a tiempo para evitar una pelea entre los dos chicos.

-¿Qué creen que es esto, un campo de duelo?- preguntó una muy molesta enfermera, -quiero que se comporten, no están en los pasillos para que se pongan a gritar o a pelear, saben, esto es una enfermería por si no se habían dado cuenta-

Ron y Draco se miraron con desprecio antes de volver a su posición anterior, Ron sentado cerca de Hermione y Draco recargado en la pared.

-Potter está bien, no es nada grave, de hecho se puede decir que sólo fue un desmayo, y nada más- informó Madame Pomfrey, y de inmediato Ron y Hermione recuperaron el color de sus rostros.

-Entonces ¿porque cerró las cortinas?- preguntó la chica, a lo cual los otros dos asistieron, aunque después Draco se golpeo mentalmente por eso.

-Le estaba realizando unas pruebas, Señorita Granger. Sé que son amigos, pero deben respetar su privacidad, ¿o no?- dijo de manera astuta la dulce mujer, que recibió como única respuesta el sonrojo de Hermione y un muy débil –Si-.

-Bueno, entonces les pediré de favor que lo esperen es su Sala Común y Sr. Malfoy quisiera preguntarle algunas cosas, sólo para descartar mis dudas acerca de lo que pasó- Madame Pomfrey escogió sus palabras lo mejor que pudo, pero aún así, los dos amigos de Harry vieron de manera sospechosa a Draco y luego miraron a la mujer frente a ellos.

-No es nada, sólo tengo curiosidad acerca de cómo cayó, porque al parecer tiene un desguince en el brazo, así que suponiendo que el joven Malfoy estaba más cerca, me podrá explicar que sucedió, para poder aplicar el hechizo curativo más adecuado- dijo la mujer a los dos chicos, que aún tenían sus dudas, pero no tuvieron otra opción más que marcharse, ya que era lo que estaba esperando la enfermera.

Una vez que se cerró la puerta y los pasos de los dos chicos se hubiesen alejado, Madame Pomfrey miró a Draco, quien en verdad estaba muy inquieto por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, aunque como es obvio, no lo externaba.

-Sígame por favor, Sr. Malfoy- la voz de la mujer era seria cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la cama de Harry y le abría paso al rubio para después cerrar la cortina alrededor de ellos, y mandar un hechizo que los aislara completamente [ya saben, de esos que no dejan que escuchen lo de afuera y los de afuera lo de adentro].

Para ese momento Draco era un manojo de nervios, pero su postura era la misma de siempre, ni siquiera sus ojos reflejaban su verdadero sentir.

-Me cuesta mucho trabajo preguntar esto Sr. Malfoy, pero considero que es necesario ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene usted con el joven Potter?- Madame Pomfrey miró a Draco a los ojos esperando su respuesta, su mirada era severa y su actitud muy seria.

-No entiendo a que se refiere- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Draco para responder.

-Pues vera Sr. Malfoy, el joven que esta aquí recostado está embarazado, por eso me interesa saber que relación tienen ustedes dos, porque ahora es obvio por que lo trajo usted a la enfermería y lo protegió de la caída.- Soltó de pronto la mujer sin miramientos, desesperada por la constante forma fría de ser del joven rubio, esperando que con esto consiguiera una reacción en él [¿y adivinen qué? sí que lo logró].

Draco abrió enormemente sus ojos grises, y cayó pesadamente en una de las sillas detrás suyo, mientras tartamudeaba -¿E.e.e.e..embarazado?- atinó a decir el rubio finalmente antes de mirar a Madame Pomfrey con unos ojos llenos de sorpresa, y un rostro lleno de incertidumbre que hizo que la mujer se arrepintiera de su falta de tacto.

-Por lo visto no lo sabía, y tampoco lo tenían planeado, suele suceder cuando no tienen precaución. Seguramente se preguntará cómo sucedió si su pareja es un barón, pues verá, en ocasiones asumen el hecho de que no pueden tener hijos, ¿pero sabe? en el mundo mágico si que es frecuente el embarazo masculino- dijo la mujer mientras se inclinaba hacia Draco y lo miraba a los ojos.

-Espero que no este arrepentido por esto, después de todo es una vida lo que ustedes dos tienen en sus manos- Madame Pomfrey externo su miedo ante la reacción de Draco, quien al parecer seguía procesando la información.

-No... es que... voy a ser padre… oh Merlin… es muy pronto aún... pero voy a ser padre- Draco miró a Madame Pomfrey, quien se alegró de saber que Draco estaba entusiasmado con la idea de tener un hijo... sí, asustado, pero entusiasmado.

-Me alegra saber que lo quiere. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo, usted y el Sr. Potter?, ni en mil años lo hubiera imaginado, no cabe duda de lo que dicen, lo opuesto se atrae- Draco la miro aun sorprendido, pero de pronto algo cruzo por su mente.

-No comente de esto a nadie- dijo Draco de golpe con su actitud de siempre que sonama más a una orden que a una petición; la sanadora lo mira con una ceja levantada -aun…porfavor- dijo tratando de sonar un poco mas cortes -es solo que bueno; tenemos que plantearnos las cosas primero nosotros-dijo el rubio en tono asustado.

Madame Pomfrey acarició la cabeza del rubio mientras miraba al chico que descansaba pasivamente en la cama; comprendía la inquietud del chico y de esa forma trato de demostrarle su apoyo, ya que el chico no le era del todo de su agrado, pero tampoco le podía negar esa petición.

-Bueno supongo que no puedo hacer más que respetar su petición, sin embargo necesito que tengan ciertos cuidados y por lo cual requiero que que minimo el director este enterado, hay cosas que el joven Potter debe dejar de hacer. Sobre todo supervicion medica- Dijo Madam Pomfrey, Draco la miro si se podía aun más asustado.

-No podrá ocultarlo por siempre Joven Malfoy, la condición del Joven Potter cambiara tanto física como psicologica, ya no entrare en detalles de la magia, asi que reflexiónelo. Los dejo solos... ah, y le pido por favor que le de al Joven Potter esta dieta alimenticia, ya que está algo bajo en vitaminas, y no se preocupe, con el embarazo era lógico que se desmayara en el partido debido a tanta actividad física... ah, y otra cosa, nada de Quidditch para él hasta después del parto y una cuarentena ¿de acuerdo?- terminó de decir la mujer antes de volver a cerrar la cortina y aislar a Draco y a Harry.

-Estas embarazado... vas a tener un bebé... tuyo y mío... no puedo creerlo James, seremos padres- el rubio acariciaba la mano del chico que estaba profundamente dormido mientras le besaba la frente.

Harry tardo un tanto en recobrar la conciencia por completo, pero no le sorprendió en absoluto encontrarse en la enfermería; lo último que recordaba era que perdia fuerza y visibilidad cuando tomo la Snich, ya que la sensación de mareo lo había acogido muy rápido. _Diablos estos malestares cada día empeoran_ pensó mientras trataba de incorporarse.

-James no te levantes tan de golpe- Harry casi sufre un paro, no esperaba que alguien estuviera esperándolo en la enfermería y menos él.

-Lucius, ¿Qué haces aquí? Si Ron o Hermione te ven aquí…un momento ¿Por qué ellos no están aquí y tu si?"-dijo el ojiverde buscando con la vista a sus amigos, pues Draco lo había recostado sobre la camilla.

-Brillante chico, tienes razón esa rata de biblioteca que tienes como amiga te hace un tanto más perspicas-dijo Draco sonriendo mordas como siempre, sarcástico y burlon. Harry hizo una mueca de molestia, pero no lo tomo muy a pecho.

-Dejate de Bromas Lucius dime ¿que paso?-

-Pues te desmayaste y te traje a la enfermería-Dijo el rubio como si nada sentándose de nuevo en la silla al lado de la cama.

-¿¡Tu me tragiste!?- dijo sorprendido Harry -¿porque lo hiciste eso? levantara sospechas- el moreno se disponía a levantarse de la cama cuando se sintió un poco aturdido de nuevo, Draco se paro de golpe, lo tomo de los hombros y lo recostó de nuevo.

-Lu estoy bien, solo son estos extraños malestares que me tiene un poco aturdido quizá me de algo Madame Pomfrey y se me pase, debi haber venido desde que comenzaron pero no les di mucha importancia- Decia el moreno mirando la cara de susto que puso el ribio.

-Esta bien James después de todo es normal que te sientas así con el embarazo- Dijo lo más normal Draco mientras acomodaba a su amante en la cama, pero Harry parecía haber entrado en un estado de Shock.

-¿Que dices? embaraz.. EMbara…Em…EMBARAZADOOOOOOO- Draco casi queda sordo por el sobresalto de Harry.

-Yo no puedo estar embarazado Lu soy un chico deja de estar diciendo tonterías, mira que tus bromas cada vez tienen menos ingenio- Harry se incorporo de nuevo sobre la cama y a pesar de que Draco trataba de evitarlo.

Draco miro a Harry entendia por que estaba tan exceptico y no fue la mejor manera de darle la noticia, pero tampoco se le ocurria otra forma de acerlo, asi que se quedo callado mientras el ojiverde trataba de encontrar en su rostro algo que le diera una señal de que lo que decía era algo para molestarlo, como acostumbraba, pero no había ningún indicio de ello. Harry empezó a angustiarse.

-Eso no es lógico las chicas se embarazan, yo no puedo estar embarazado…deja de estar jugando Lu… mira que me asustaste- decía tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando, pero los malestares habían estado presentes desde hacia tiempo y Draco no hacia ese tipo de bromas, o almenos no lo había hecho.

-James …amor …no sabes que en el mundo mágico los embarazos masculinos existen desde hace tiempo…- Draco trato de hablar calmado pues Harry en verdad parecía algo alterado al principio y de pronto estaba muy seguro de que lo que decía era cierto…Draco no sabia nada de los muggles y Harry apenas aprendía de los Magos, quizá en verdad estaba ahora tranquilo porque estaba convencido de que un embarazo era imposible.

-No…dijo…no, no sabia…no, no… ¿eso es posible?- Harry miraba a Draco tratando de ver alguna reacion en el que le indicara que el rubio bromeaba, pero su semblante serio comenzó a alterarlo de nuevo. Estaba hablando en serio, en verdad lo hacia.

-P..e..ro como, un chico y otro chico no podrían según creo …no yo se… que no puede biológicamente es imposible- dijo el moreno cada vez mas nervioso, sentía que se estaba mareando de nuevo, sentía nauceas de los nervios.

-Calma James, tienes razón biológicamente es imposible, pero nosotros somos magos, nuestra magia es muy poderosa, podemos hacer muchas cosas…incluso antes podíamos alargar nuestra vida etenamente…pero bueno ya sabes a que costos …asi que lo prohibieron, aun así al ser magos nuestras vidas son más largas que las de los muggles- el rubio lo sujetaba, mientras el moreno se recostaba en la cama sin quitarle la vista de ensima, esos ojos eran más expresivos, las pupilas dilatadas, los ojos mas abiertos y esa expresin en su rostrosin duda Harry estaba asustado.

-¿James, estas bien?- Draco tomo a Harry por los hombros el chico ojiverde parecía ausente en si mismo, Madam Promfrey que salió de su oficina vio que Draco parecía un tanto alterado y que Harry parecía algo palido, se hacerco a ellos rápidamente.

-Sr Malfoy, Sr Potter que sucede- ambos chicos se sobresaltaron, Aunque Draco recupero rápido su postura, Harry la miro con los ojos muy abiertos y su semblante aun asustado.

-Madam Pomfey…yo…yo ..yo no puedo estar embarazado verdad- dijo esperanzado de que Draco estuviera completamente confundido o algo, pero la sanadora lo miro sorprendido luego miro a Draco que simplemente suspiro algo agobiado.

-Sr Potter….- dijo la mujer en un todo de madre tratando de explicar de donde vienen los bebes, Harry definitivamente entro en pánicoy la interrumpió de golpe.

-No es posible seguro he comido algo que me hizo daño, o es la magia de Voldemort la que me altera..un embarazo no es- dijo muy seguro el moreno, que se incorporo de nuevo sentandoce en la camilla.

Madam Pomfrey se sento en la camilla cerca de Harry, tomo las manos del joven y las acaricio tratando de calmarlo -Sr Potter trate de calmarse, no se altere…escúcheme con calma, he pasado por alto el hecho de que usted no sabe todo del mundo mágico- Harry se comenzó a tensar no quería escuchar era algo extraño eso no podía suceder; Madam Pomfrey preciono mas las manos de Harry en señar de apoyo.

-Joven Potter calmese y escuche, es normal que este asustado, pero esos malestares son normales, si usted desea podemos hablar esto en privado- Draco que había estado tratando de no interferir, tomo muy mal lo que acababa de decir la sanadora; que planeaba esa mujer. Harry estaba alterado no podía plantearle alguna idea de deshacerce de su hijo, no hasta que estuviera más tranquilo, ni siquiera podía siquiera insinuárselo, o eso esperaba pero que tal si era lo que le decia.

Draco se estaba comenzando a molestar, e iba a decir algo acerca de ello, pero cuando miro a Harry tan alterado no se atrevió a hacer nada, que tal si en verdad el no deseaba esto…de pronto se sintió muy deprimido tan deprimido que mejor se regreso a su lugar y se mordió los labios.

Harry miro a Dracoel chico se veía muy afligido, de pronto entendió que opción podía darle la sanadora y por un momento lo entendió, no era tan malo, iba a tener el hijo de la persona que amaba, iba atener a su propia famila.

Harry se calmo y miro a la sanadora -Madam Pomfrey creo que ya me siento un poco mejor…solo me sorprendi un poco, pero creo que es una muy buena noticia- dijo sonriendo y los dos acompañantes que estaban con él lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Solo necesito analizarlo con más calma lo que me sucede, pero quiero tener este bebé- dijo aun sorprendido, en verdad estaba pasando.

Draco no pudo evitar casi saltar de su silla, pero con un poco más de calma y porte pues estaba frente a la sanadora, se acerco y abrazar a Harry, Madam Pomfrey le dio espacio a la pareja, no estaba segura del todo pero podía jurar que Draco había hecho un ademan de llorar aunque oculto su rostro en los hombros y pecho de Harry.

-Lucius…¿te encuantras bien?- Harry frotaba la espalda del rubio que se reusaba a mostrar su rostro.

\- Si…Gryffindor tonto- dijo como respuesta el rubio, a lo que recibió un pellisco del moreno. Madam Pofrey decidió retirarse y dejar que los chicos arreglaran sus cosas en privado.

Draco aparto su rostro del pecho del otro chico, claro solo después de que estaba seguro de que estaban solos de nuevo- auuch, eso duele- dijo mientras le daba espacio a Harry.

-Pues tu que dices cada tontería, yo estaba preocupado por ti- Harry miro al rubio ya que igual que Madam Pomfrey creyo que Draco había llorado pero para su sorpresa esos ojos grises seguian implacables, era un misterio ese chico y sus emociones.

-Mira quien lo dice, en verdad crei que te desagradaba la idea de esperar un hijo mio- dijo Draco con un puchero, y poniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en un ademan de estar molesto, pero al ladear un poco el rostro pudo ver Harry que Draco tenia los ojos un tanto llorosos.

-No, Claro que no- Harry contesto tan seguro de si y de inmediato que hizo que Draco lo mirara de lleno -bueno es solo que me sorprendió el hecho de que yo pueda estar…pues ya sabes- dijo Harry bajo la mirada a su cuerpo y toco su abdomen.

-Que extraña sensación, no sabia que asi se sentía tener un hijo- el moreno estaba viendo su cuerpo con la extrañesa de un niño como si no lo reconociera, y a Draco eso le dio mucha gracia.

-Y es tan desagradable como para creer que estas enfermo- pregunto curioso Draco

-No, mmm bueno quizá si, no lo se, no me había sentido asi, pero ahora que lo se creo que estoy emocionado- dijo Harry le sonrio de nuevo a Draco y este lo beso en la mejilla de manera muy tierna.

-Sabes James, que bueno que te lo tomas de buena manera…porque creo que serán unos largos nueve meses- Harry no entendió el comentario de Draco, hasta que este agrego.

-Debes ir con tus amigos para que no se alteren y después tenemos que ir a ver a Serverus. Trae tu capa invisible te espero cerca del comedor- y sin mas el rubio le dio otro beso en la mejilla a forma de despedida y salió del lugar.

-Eh?..EeeeeH¡- Harry por fin entendió _como diablos le diría a todos lo sucedido_ , Madam Pomfrey salió disparada al escuchar el grito de Harry.

-Como les voy a decir…oh espera dijo ir a ver a Snape- dijo Harry con un toque de terror y la sanadora se calmo…valla asi que ahora se había percatado de todo el paqueteque traia consigo esto.

-Draco espera detente….tenemos que hablar- Harry salió de la enfermería dejando a la sanadora sumida en sus pensamientos.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡HARRY!- una maraña de cabellos castaños cubrió la visión del Chico de Oro tan pronto entró a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada?"- Hermione hacía una observación rápida al estado físico de Harry, pero éste sólo sonrió y se fue hacia donde estaba su amigo Ron.

"-¡Quien como tú!, todo el día holgazaneando en la enfermería, con las faltas justificadas- decía Ron mientras le hacía espacio a su amigo en el sofá y le entregaba una serie de pergaminos que supuso serían los deberes de fin de semana.

-Y sólo por un desmayo, me pregunto ¿què te entretuvo tanto?- continuó Ron mientras abrazaba a Hermione, quien se había ido a sentar en su regazo.

-Madame Pomfrey me dio un sermón…ya sabes...debes cuidarte más, te faltan vitaminas, mira que flaco estás y cosas por el estilo- dijo el moreno sonriendo a sus amigos frente a él.

-Y con sobrada razón, te dije que esos mareos tuyos últimamente no eran normales, además de tus nauseas y faltas de apetito- dijo Hermione en reproche.

-Si además de que últimamente no has dormido lo suficiente- dijo Ron, pero después se arrepintió de hacerlo al ver la mirada de reproche de Hermione hacia Harry y la cara de Harry por agregarle más cosas al asunto.

-Aun así es bastante raro, mira que desmayarte en pleno partido, Harry, casi me matas de un susto- Hermione abrazó de nuevo a Harry como lo había hecho cuando entró

-Más susto me dio mí al ver que Malfoy era el que te tenia en brazos, ¿Qué se trae ese huroncito, eh?- Ron soltó finalmente la pregunta que traían rondando en la cabeza él y su novia desde el incidente.

Harry sintió que el calor subía a sus mejillas, no quería sonrojarse pero…su mano se fue directamente a su abdomen de forma inconsciente, mientras murmuraba un tímido -Nada, ya vez como es él-

Hermione se le quedo viendo fijamente, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo así que se puso de pie.

-Voy a pedirle al profesor Dumblendore que me justifique con Snape, ya que es el único maestro que no he ido a ver"-dijo el moreno mirando hacia cualquier otro lado con tal de escapar de la mirada de sus amigos.

-¿Tienes que ir a hablar con Snape?- preguntó Ron siguiéndole la conversación a su amigo al ver su incomodidad. No sabía el por qué se había puesto así, pero debía apoyarlo, después de todo, si no quería decirles…sabía como era su Hermi cuando quería sacar información importante.

-Sí, pero primero iré con el director, ya sabes como es Snape, si voy solo capaz de que me baja puntos, bueno me voy- Dijo Harry esperando que con su platica la chica dejara de mirarlo de esa forma estilo Dumbledore.

-¡Ah! Lo olvidaba antes debo ir por unas cosas a la habitación, por eso vine a verlos- continuaba Harry cada vez más intrigado con la mirada fija de la chica en todos sus movimientos, y fue cuando notó que su mano estaba en su abdomen.

-Bueno, tú no te preocupes por el tiempo que te lleves- Ron guiñó un ojo a su amigo, mientras acariciaba la pierna de la chica que estaba en su regazo.

Harry, agradecido en el fondo de que Ron entretuviera a Hermione (aunque eso le costó un buen pellizco por haber metido su mano un poco más arriba de la falda de la chica), decidió huir en el momento en que una sonrojada castaña miraba con ojos de asesina a su novio.

Cuando Harry salió de la Sala Común suspiró aliviado, ahora sólo se debía dirigir al corredor principal para ver a Draco e ir después con Snape.

-Esto va a ser peor de lo que me imaginé- dijo Harry, mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda al imaginarse en el despacho de Snape.

-Por aquí James- dijo una voz por uno de los pasillos que llevaban al Gran Comedor, el aludido se giró y logró ver al chico rubio que lo llamaba, se acercó esperando que nadie lo viera, aunque a estas horas, o estaban jugando en los jardines o revisando libros en la biblioteca, ya que se hacercaba el fin de semana.

-Ya estás listo- dijo el rubio mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo acercaba hacia su cuerpo.

-La verdad es que n... no..- terminó de decir Harry en los labios del otro muchacho, mientras éste sonreía, ante la cara de resignación de su pareja.

-Anda ¿dónde quedó el valor Gryffindor del que siempre me presumes?- dijo Draco con el fin de animar un poco la situación.

-Al lado de tu orgullo Slytherin después de enterarme de esto, Malfoy- contestó Harry separándose del abrazo del otro muchacho, quien puso cara seria ante el gesto del otro.

Harry lo miró por un momento y el rubio aprovechó para hacer un pucherito, de los que mataban de risa a Harry, ya que, según él, parecía un niño mimado de 5 años a punto de hacer un berrinche.

-Anda ya, no pongas esa cara- dijo Harry recuperando un poco más la confianza y sonriéndole al chico que amaba.

-Venga, vamos y terminemos rápido con esto- continuó mientras tomaba la mano de Draco y lo acercaba para besarlo al mismo tiempo que se cubrían con la capa de invisibilidad.

Cuando llegaron frente a una pared de las mazmorras, que parecía no dar a ningún otro lugar, Draco salió debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

-Recuerda, no digas nada hasta que yo hable con él ¿de acuerdo?- el rubio que aún tenia la mano de Harry descubrió la cara que se escondía bajo la capa, con el fin de ver esos esmeraldas que le revelan lo que realmente sentían o pensaban.

-¿Por qué tenemos que decirle a él?, de todas las personas del colegio, ¿por qué a él?- decía Harry aún no muy convencido de querer entrar.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto James- dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba la mano de Harry y tiraba tiernamente de él para tenerlo cerca.

-En primer lugar, por que necesitarás el uso de pociones mensuales para este embarazo, y no nos podemos arriesgar que cualquiera las haga; sabes que mi padrino es el mejor en pociones, te guste o no- dijo Draco como defensa a la mirada asesina de las esmeraldas.

-Y en segundo lugar porque sabes que no puedes estar en contacto con ciertas pociones que pueden ponerlos en peligro- Draco acarició el abdomen de Harry, a lo cual el chico se sonrojo.

-Sobre todo, no puedes ingerir ninguna de las que se supone haremos este año, y conociendo el lindo trato que tienen ustedes dos, serás el conejillo de pociones tan malas como las de tu amigo el pelirrojo, o peor, las de ese regordete compañero tuyo.-

-Se llaman Ron y Neville Longbottom- dijo Harry con cara de enojo.

-Como sea. Además te prometí que después te acompañaría para decirle al ex fugitivo y a su novio el lob…- un codazo bien acomodado en las costillas hizo que Draco no terminara la frase, mientras que Harry se volvía a cubrir con la capa de invisibilidad aún sin soltar la mano de Draco.

Tan pronto el Slytherin recobró el aliento, dio la contraseña para entrar al despacho de la cabeza de su casa.

-Draco- dijo Snape levantando una ceja en señal saludo, mientras continuaba revisando las tareas de los alumnos, al parecer, de primer ingreso.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?- preguntó el profesor al ver que el chico no decía nada.

-Padrino, bueno…¿como estas?….sólo quería saber; ¿qué pociones llevaremos este año?- respondió Draco de forma evasiva, mientras una mano invisible le daba un apretón en forma de reclamo por darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

Serverus Snape dejó las tareas que estaban esparcidas en su escritorio y miró fijamente al chico frente a él.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste Draco?- volvió a preguntar de manera seria, lo que causó que Harry se tensara bajo su capa invisible.

-Sólo me llamas así cuando tienes un problema- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le hacía señales a Draco para que lo siguiese hacia los sillones cerca de la chimenea, ya que no se apartaba de la entrada de su despacho y esta seguia abierta.

-No es nada, simple curiosidad- mintió de nuevo el rubio, poniéndose un poco nervioso.

-Por favor, ese nada significa un algo, y por lo visto muy, muy grande- dijo Snape en un tono un tanto paternal, que Harry jamás hubiese creído que utilizara.

Unas tazas aparecieron en una pequeña mesita de té y unas natillas, que, como Harry sabía, eran las golosinas favoritas del rubio.

-Anda dímelo ya, es mejor que lo digas ahora, a que yo empieza a sacar inferencias de todo lo que has hecho este año, eso incluye tus fugas nocturnas, tus desvelos, …supongo que es un amorío ¿no es así?, ¿Quién es la chica?- dijo Snape con ojos de cómplice, pero el respingo que dio Draco hizo que Snape sospechara.

-Entonces no es un ella, sino un él- dijo con una cara cada vez más seria.

-Si- respondió el rubio, con las manos en su espalda, sin atreverse a sentarse frente a su profesor.

-Por eso no hay problema y lo sabes, a tu padre no le molesta que tu susodicho sea hombre, después de todo a él le da lo mismo si la persona que le guste sea hombre o mujer - dijo Snape.

-Pero supongo que eso no es lo que te preocupa, sino que al parecer ahora se han metido en un lío muuuuuy gordo, ¿cierto?- Draco abrió ligeramente los labios en señal de sorpresa, al parecer, su padrino había acertado.

-Está embarazado- dijo simplemente, no preguntando, sino afirmando.

-Si no ¿por qué la preocupación de las pociones y el motivo de tu visita?- dijo finalmente Snape a un muy silencioso Draco, que sólo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza.

-Bueno, pero supongo que Zabini sabrá qué hacer en su condición- dijo Snape mientras se sentaba y sorbía su té.

-¡ZABINI!- se escuchó una voz demasiado familiar justo detrás de Draco, y fue tan sorpresivo que Snape escupió todo el líquido que había entrado a su boca.

-No, por favor dime que no es cierto- dijo Snape a un muy pálido. Draco que se dio vuelta para enfrentar a un moreno rojo de ira.

-Va a arder Troya- fue lo único que dijo Snape al ver al Chico Que Vivió al lado de su ahijado.

-¿Por qué cree que tu pareja es Zabini?- preguntó Harry aún ignorando el hecho de que se había descubierto él mismo frente a Snape.

-Porque somos amigos desde pequeños, porque alguna vez me vio besarlo, y porque es un Slytherin, vamos eres el Chico de Oro, y yo un Malfoy, estás de acuerdo que no serías el primero en quien pensaría ¿o si?- respondió Draco intentando calmar el temperamento de su pareja.

Jamás lo había imaginado tan celoso, después de todo, casi nunca lo demostraba, excepto por Parkinson, pero eso era comprensible, ya que la chica se la pasaba alardeando de cosas que jamás en la vida pasaron entre ella y Draco, pero no pasaba de mirarla con desprecio por sus mentiras.

Harry finalmente recobró su postura, -lo siento- contestó muy sincero, pero al ver que había hecho un despliegue de sus celos como nunca antes, y frente a nada más y nada menos que Snape, sintió un gran mareo, que incluso su rostro palideció.

Draco instintivamente lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó a uno de los sillones de la estancia de Snape, dejándolo enfrente de su peor pesadilla, lo cual hizo que ahora sintiera náuseas.

-Bueno- dijo finalmente Snape recuperando su postura fría de siempre.

-Supongo que es peor lío del que pensaba- dijo mirando a su ahijado, quien estaba más preocupado por Harry que por los regaños que le estaba propinando su padrino.

Harry no soportó más la mirada de hielo que le estaba dirigiendo Snape, y entre los nervios y las reacciones de su organismo por su nueva condición, su estomago estaba más revuelto que cuando volaba en círculos y hacia giros de 360°.

Draco sólo señaló una puerta que estaba pasando un pasillo y Harry salió disparado hacia ella.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy Black- soltó al fin Snape, aunque no pudo evitar poner una cara de asco ante los sonidos provenientes del baño a su espalda.

-Por Merlín, de todos los chicos y chicas de todas las edades de Hogwarts, tenias que liarte con él- dijo Snape mientras se interrumpía por otro violento ataque de Harry que continuaba en el baño.

-Hasta hubiera preferido que salieras con Crabbe o Goyle, de hecho hasta con esa niña tonta exasperado el profesor de posiones mientras caminaba histérico de un lado a otro, escuchando al chico en el baño regresar hasta su estomago.

Draco se sentó en el sillón, mientras que un pálido Harry salía y se acercaba a ellos lentamente, no muy convencido de quererse enfrentar de nuevo la mirada de su profesor, ahora familiar político Snape.

El rubio, al ver que su pareja no se movía del marco de la puerta, estiró una mano y esbozó una sonrisa al chico para indicarle que se acercara, lo cual no dudo en hacer y sentarse a su lado para ser rodeado por las manos del rubio en su cintura de manera muy protectora.

Snape no había dicho palabra, solo observaba detalladamente las acciones de ambos chicos. Debía admitir que parecían quererse demasiado, y que al parecer no era de poco tiempo.

Fue cuando recordó a un pequeño Draco de 11 años que le comentó haber conocido a Harry Potter en la tienda de capas, y después a un deprimido chico con ojos llorosos que le contó del rechazo que le había hecho el moreno al ofrecerle su amistad. Por mucho que lo negara, Draco siempre había estado enamorado de Harry, y al parecer a Harry le gustaba el SM (Sado Masoquismo), porque si no, ¿cómo es que le había hecho caso a su ahijado que lo había fastidiado toda su vida en Hogwarts?

Snape hizo recurso de toda su capacidad de calma, mientras se sobaba la cien y suspiraba, para realizar su pregunta.

-Entonces ¿estás seguro de que el joven Potter esta embarazado?- preguntó, rezando a todos los magos y vendiendo en el proceso su alma a Voldemort, para que no lo estuviera.

-Sí, sí lo está, tiene dos semanas y media de gestación- dijo Draco, lo cual terminó todas las ilusiones de Snape, aunque aún esperaba que su ahijado estuviera equivocado, así que se puso de pie y se acercó al chico que descansaba en el hombro del rubio.

La mirada de Snape era severa, tanto como las que le dirigía a Longbottom sumada a las que le daba a Hermione cuando contestaba fuera de turno, más las que eran habitualmente para él.

El estómago de Harry comenzó a revolverse de nuevo, sin contar que sus músculos estaban tan tensos que hasta daba la apariencia de que su cabello se había erizado.

-Me permite señor Potter- dijo Snape como cortesía típica de un Slytherin, aunque como tal no esperó la respuesta del chico. Le levantó la camisa y lo inspeccionó mientras tomaba su varita para conjurar algo.

Harry brincó y su instinto lo llevó a tratar de protegerse a él y a su bebé, pero la mano de Draco en su hombro y la mirada más relajada que Snape le dirigió lo calmaron un poco para evitar que saliera corriendo.

-Es solo un hechizo que me permitirá saber si es que esta o no embarazado- dijo el profesor al ojiverde, que aun seguía renuente a dejarse observar por su peor enemigo dentro de Hogwart; finalmente accedió al sentir la suavidad de las manos de Draco en las suyas como pidiéndole un poco de confianza.

Snape pronunció un hechizo y su varita comenzó a girar hasta que se detuvo y resplandecio de color blanco, después de eso su silencio fue sepulcral, el profesor se dirigió a un estante y sacó un vino rojo, del cual tomó directo de la botella, ni siquiera se dignó a servirse.

-Te dije que estaba embarazado, Madame Pomfrey me lo dijo, y sabes que nunca se equivoca en cualquiera de sus diagnósticos- soltó Draco, mientras cubría la piel desnuda de Harry con su camisa, y le daba una caricia en sus manos para que se relajara un poco más.

-Por todos los cielos, Draco, como crees que va a reaccionar tu padre ante la noticia, en primera me lanzará una maldición, como mínimo, por ser cómplice de tus amoríos nocturnos con… con… con él, el Niño que Vivió- decia Snape de manera seria y cargada de un tono de reproche mientras tomaba otro sorbo del vino.

-Y por si fuera poco su nieto será Malfoy Potter- Dijo el profesor tirándose pesado en el sillón detrás de el.

-¡Hey!, ¿por qué tiene que llevar primero su apellido?- interrumpió el moreno con un semblante de enojo ante la mención del bebé y su futuro apellido.

Snape volteó a verlo con reproche, y Harry se encogió de hombros y se hundió un poco más en el sillón, intentando esconderse de Snape, en cambio Draco lo tomaba con más calma ahora.

-Porque al ser tú el que tendrá al bebé representas la parte materna, por así decirlo, entonces lo correcto es que lleve el apellido del que representa la parte paterna, pero eso no importa, si quieres le ponemos Potter Malfoy- dijo al ver la cara de molestia que puso el moreno con su explicación.

Harry se sintió más contento, adoraba que Draco hubiese cambiado tanto sólo por él, ya que con los demás seguía siendo el arrogante, egoísta, y petulante de siempre, pero no con él.

No pudo evitarlo y lo besó tiernamente en los labios, lo cual prácticamente era una provocación para todas las hormonas Malfoy, ya que de inmediato respondió de forma más pasional y metió sus manos bajo la camisa del chico.

-¡Oh, por Merlín, Draco!, no me hace falta ver como fue que embarazaste al joven Potter, y menos en la sala de mi despacho- soltó la grave voz de Snape, que provocó que Harry prácticamente aventara al un algo excitado Draco, mientras se ponía tan rojo como una gragea de sabor sangre.

-Lo siento- dijo Draco con un tinte de descaro en su voz mientras lamía sus labios saboreando el sabor de los besos del otro chico.

-Entonces ¿harás la poción de fertilidad para Harry?- dijo el rubio sin darle tanta importancia aunque Harry estaba buscando su capa de invisibilidad para huir de allí."

-¿Tengo otra opción?- fue la fría respuesta de Snape antes de dirigirse al estante de ingredientes para pociones.

En realidad…no. Por cierto, Padre no debe enterarse aún de lo sucedido, hasta que decida como planteárselo y tantear el terreno- dijo Draco, a lo que tuvo una mirada de aceptación de Snape.

-"Pero Harry si le dirá a su familia, y te agradecería mucho que tú representaras a Padre cuando sea el momento.- agrego el rubio.

-¡¿QUEEEE?!- fue la respuesta que dieron al unísono Snape y Harry.

Snape miró de nuevo a Harry como planteándole en la cabeza que él no tenia que intervenir en ese momento, aunque Harry casi nunca se inmutaba con esas miradas, sabía de antemano que debía respetarlo.

-¿A qué familia te refieres? ¿A ese fugitivo y su hombre lobo?- dijo Snape con desprecio, y la mirada esmeralda de Harry enegreció de ira, podía respetarlo, pero de eso a tolerarlo.

-Se llaman Sirius y Remius- le corrigió Draco, cosa que hizo que ambos desviaran sus miradas de odio mutuo hacia al rubio con absoluto asombro, era la primera vez desde que salían juntos que Draco los llamaba por sus nombres, de hecho, para el rubio eran el perro pulgoso y su lobito, o el perro callejero y Lupina, entre muchos apodos más.

-Y te agradecería Padrino que estuvieras allí, y los llamaras por su nombre, no quisiera que las cosas se pusieran más tensas, sabes- dijo el rubio tranquilo abrazando a Harry.

-Supongo que puedo hacerlo- dijo Snape en un tono de resignación. Mientras terminaba de mesclar las cosas que había tomado, vaciando un poco en un tubo de ensayo.

-Tome, Señor Potter, debe tomar esta poción cada mes, así que espero que esto sea acatado de inmediato, no pienso ir a buscarlo para darle la poción, tendrá que venir usted mismo por ella 5 días antes de inicio de cada mes, ¿entendido?- y le dio un frasquito con un líquido de color lila al moreno.

-Si Profesor- dijo el moreno mirando con cierta desconfianza el frasco.

-Puede tomar esto ahora, le ayudara a estabilizar un poco tu organismo, pues ahora entiendo el porque tuviste que recurrir a la enfermería este día- Dijo Snape sin siquiera mirar al moreno, que se incorporo un poco más del lugar en donde estaba sentado, para proceder abrir el frasco.

El aroma de la poción, no era del todo desagradable, pero era demasiado dulce, como un perfume hecho con varias flores y fruta, el aroma era penetrante y estaba mareando al moreno nuevamente, su consistencia era muy liquida y el color no le daba confianza a Harry, pero la mirada platina que estaba sobre él lo obligo a sorber de un golpe toda la poción.

Como era de esperarse, el sabor era entre amargo y dulce, eso causo que las nauseas reaparecieran, Draco simplemente le dio espacio a Harry para que este saliera disparado de nuevo al baño de Snape; mientras ambos ponían cara de asco al escuchar las acciones del pobre chico que seguro estaba devolviendo todo lo que había comido ese día.

-Oye Padrino, si se la pasa vomitando la poción no se ve afectada- pregunto el rubio con curiosidad, mientras escuchaban el lavabo y a Harry haciendo gárgaras.

-No, se absorbe inmediatamente- dijo Snape sin darle mucha importancia, mientras se acercaba de nuevo a su escritorio ahora con menos ánimos que antes para revisar los deberes que había dejado; mientras colocaba un insuficiente en el primer pergamino que se le atravesó.

-Y no podemos hacer nada con los malestares y náuseas que tiene James -preguntó el rubio esperanzado; mientras miraba como el moreno aparecía de nuevo con la palidez que le causaban las nauseas.

-No, y es mejor que te hagas a la idea, ya por lo menos eso te hará pagar por llevarme con Black, te lo aseguro- dijo Snape mirando fieramente a su ahijado, quien tragó con dificultad.

-¡Harry!, ¡Harry! Despierta- Hermione movió discretamente a su amigo mientras que Ron vigilaba que Snape no notara que Harry se había dormido tan pronto regresó su vista a la pizarra.

-Mmm, sólo cinco minutos más Lu…- antes de terminar la frase Harry reaccionó para darse cuenta en donde estaba, y como resorte se levantó tirando la silla y haciendo un todo un escándalo.

Ron intentó recoger rápido la silla y Hermione empujó a su amigo para que se sentase en ella, mientras Snape volteaba a verlo con ojos de pistola.

No era la primera vez que Harry se dormía en su clase, sobre todo ahora que era la primera en las mañanas del lunes, sin embargo, para gran sorpresa de sus asustados compañeros de Gryffindor, el profesor se había portado accesible con su alumno menos querido en las escasas semanas que el chico había estado comportándose extraño, de hecho sólo le había bajado máximo unos 20 puntos a Gryffindor, cuando para estas alturas ya tendrían un menos cien por el extraño comportamiento del Chico de Oro.

-Señor Potter, podría dejar de hacer ruido en mi clase, a diferencia de usted algunos sí tienen futuro para pociones, de hecho, algunos sí tienen futuro- dijo Snape muy enojado esta vez, pero una mirada platina le evitaba desquitarse con la persona que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Muy bien en parejas, necesito que preparen esta poción, ya saben con quien deben sentarse así que no me hagan repetirlo- continuó Snape con una mirada más asesina de lo normal, lo que hizo que las sillas y los alumnos comenzaran a moverse sin decir ni pío, para completa satisfacción del profesor. A _l menos aún no pierdío el toque_ , pensaba.

Harry se acercó despacio a un rubio que lo miraba atentamente, le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y se sentó a su lado.

A pesar de todo, debían guardar apariencias, pero era difícil, el moreno estaba cumpliendo el mes, y sus náuseas continuas en la noche, bueno la verdad casi todo el día, no lo dejaban descansar.

Lo bueno de todo el asunto es que esto justificó sus ausencias en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, y Madame Pomfrey había extendido un justificante muy válido sobre su nutrición y el posible estrés provocado por la última batalla con Voldemort.

Las ojeras bajo esas esmeraldas le preocupaban de sobremanera a Draco, al parecer el moreno descansaba por ratos y generalmente en clases, pues eran los únicos ratos libres que le dejaban las clases extras que le implantaban, las tareas y su vida social, aunque eso no era justificación para dormirse en clase, _bueno excepto en historia de la magia, ¿Qué ser se resiste a dormir en esa clase?_ meditó Draco mientras su pareja tomaba asiento.

-Bien, necesito que tomen piel de serpiente, cabello de unicornio y sangre de dragón- decía Snape cuando vio que todos estaban en su lugar.

-Señor Potter, al parecer persiste en no poner atención- dijo un enfadado Snape al ver que el joven de ojos esmeraldas comenzaba a dormirse de nuevo, así que aprovechando la situación lo sacó de clase, después de todo, si no lo hacía su reputación quedaría mal frente a los demás alumnos, además de que la poción provocaría que Harry vomitara como solía hacerlo en estas ultimas clases.

Por si fuera poco, esto también le beneficiaba en su desempeño laboral, ya que podría ver una de las pociones más peligrosas que había en el programa de estudios sin miedo de hacerle daño al futuro hijo de su ahijado.

-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su falta de interés, y le pido que se retire de esta clase y se dirija a su Sala Común a tomar un descanso para que la próxima vez que entre a mi aula este atento a lo que se hace aquí- dijo Snape finalmente desahogando su molestia de semanas atrás, a pesar de haber recibido una mirada de reproche del rubio sentado al lado de su pesadilla Potter.

Draco vio como Harry se levantaba e intentaba tomar sus cosas, y no pudo evitar ayudarle a recogerlas para que no se agachara, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para una chica de cabello castaño alborotado.

Tan pronto salio del mazmorra, Harry aprovecho el tiempo para ir a la enfermería una revisión rápida, ya que según Madam Pomfrey necesitaba verlo mínimo dos veces al mes.

-Joven Potter, es temprano para que pase por aquí, no me diga que lo sacaron de clases de nuevo- la enfermera generalmente recibía a Harry para que este durmiera un rato allí evitándole la fatiga de subir, además le proporcionaba el desayuno cuando por cuestiones de horario se lo saltaba, claro que lo obligaba a comer todo y ella misma se encargaba de pedir lo que necesitaba comer.

-Si, el profesor Snape finalmente se desespero de que me quede D..or..mido- dijo el chico entre bostezos

-Bueno la verdad que es impresionante que le tenga paciencia, además de que guarde el secreto de su embarazo- dijo la enfermera coloco a Harry en una de las camas mientras invocaba varios frascos y una mesa para colocarlos.

-No se ve que le agrade mucho, si soy sincera... pero bueno me preguntaba, ¿por qué es necesario que no le diga al profesor Dublendore acerca de esto?, me preocuparía mucho que siga en sus clases extras en esta condición y si el director lo sabe hará lo necesario para evitar que…-

-No, no se lo diga, además no es tanto trabajo, los profesores se han tragado esa excusa del estrés de la última batalla, y como siempre he sido delgado dan por hecho que debía flaquear de un momento a otro. Ademas las clases con el profesor Dumblendore sólo son para controlar mi magia, lo cual no requiere de esfuerzo físico- dijo Harry interrumpiendo a Madam Pomfrey, mientras la miraba a los ojos suplicante.

-Por favor, no se lo diga, si no él considerara que debo decirle a mis tíos, a mi padrino a Lupin a los Wesley …y yo…bueno…yo no estoy preparado para eso- el moreno bajo la vista mientras se desabotonaba la camiseta completamente consternado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Harry, cariño esta bien. No lo haré si es lo que deseas, pero si te sigues ocultando así tarde o temprano pasaras por un estrés verdaderamente fuerte y eso me preocupa. Dime una cosa ¿esto no es lo que deseabas verdad?- la mirada de Harry se quedo fija en la de la enfermera, no entendía bien lo que quería decir con eso y se notaba.

-Me refiero a que si estar embarazado de Malfoy, no era algo que hubieras querido que pasara, ¿te arrepientes de lo que paso?- Madam Pomfrey había tenido que reformular su pregunta, pues la verdad el estado de ánimo de Harry en las últimas semanas después de descubrir que estaba embarazado, era demacrante, cada día lo veía mas deprimido y alterado.

-No, claro que no- dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza con energía, con voz firme y determinante.

-Es solo que estoy un poco asustado, eso es todo…mis amigos no saben nada, mi padrino y Lupin tampoco, y trato de ocultarlo a todos porque no quiero que me rechacen…después de todo el hijo es de Malfoy y pues..vera…no es mucho de su agrado- Harry se frotaba las manos, estaba inquieto, pero por más que le daba vueltas no encontraba una buena forma de hacer las cosas.

-Ya veo, bueno en eso tiene razón, ni yo misma me esperaba que usted y el Sr Malfoy terminarían así-Harry volvió a bajar la mirada a sus manos.

-Pero sabe, tampoco me puse como loca ni mucho menos, después de todo el Sr Malfoy y usted fueron los que tomaron la decisión de estar juntos, porque se aman, ¿no es así?- Harry se sobresalto ante ese hecho y miro a la enfermera para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

-Si, tiene razón, gracias. Veré que puedo hacer con mi padrino y después le contare a mis amigos y al director- dijo mas animado el moreno recostandoce en la camilla.

-Perfecto, entonces, permítame continuar con su chequeo y después le pediré un poco de comida, incluso le pediré algo que se le antoje ¿que es lo que quiere?- dijo la sanadora sonriendo.

-Pastel de chocolate- contesto entusiasmado Harry.

Tan pronto Draco salio de clases se fue directo a la enfermería esperando encontrar a su novio, estaba algo preocupado pero sabia que lo encontraría allí, y tan pronto abrió la puerta busco en cada una de las camas hasta encontrarse a un bello moreno completamente dormido, al lado de la cama una mesita con comida a medio comer.

-Acabaron las clases- la voz de la enfermera sobresalto a Draco, pronto recupero su compostura.

-Si, ¿Por qué últimamente deja comida?- dijo molesto el rubio, como si la enfermera tuviera la culpa de que Harry no comiera como es debido, cosa que le molesto.

-Creo que si le preocupa debería ser usted quien le cuide- pero cuando Draco iba a contestar de una manera mordaz como era su costumbre, después de todo era solo una empleada de la escuela, Harry se levanto.

-Lucius veniste- dijo el moreno frotándose los ojos y acomodándose la ropa para ir a clases juntos.

-James, ¿porque no te comes todo?, últimamente dejas la comida a medias- Draco se sentó al lado de Harry y lo miro con cierto reproche.

-Es que me da mucho asco- dijo Harry mirando los platos colocados en la comoda al lado de la camilla.

-Pero las golosinas bien que te las acabas- dijo Draco mirando un plato con chocolate donde quedaban restos de migajas.

-Lo lamento- dijo el moreno sonriendo y tomando un poco más de comida con mucho trabajo.

-Déjalo ya, anda vamos a clases- dijo Draco asustado por las arcadas que le estaban dando a Harry con cada bocado.


	3. Chapter 3

-Harry ¿seguro que te encuentras bien amigo'- decia Ron estaba parado junto a la puerta del baño común que tenían en su dormitorio; asqueado por los ruidos que provenían del lugar, mientras que Neville estaba abrazando una almohada en sus orejas y Seamus se agarraba el estomago tratando de no vomitar el también.

Después de un rato el pálido rostro de Harry asomo del baño y sonrió tranquilamente a sus compañeros.

-Lo siento, en verdad…ya me siento mejor- dijo el ojiverde recostándose en la cama.

-Hermano, andas muy raro, ¿seguro que estas bien?, ¿que te a dicho Madam Pomfrey? Hermione también esta preocupada por…- Ron miro con asombro que Harry estaba completamente dormido, tan pronto había tocado la cama se había perdido en el sueño.

-Seguramente se debe al estrés, ha estado en varias clases extras y casi no tiene tiempo, el ser Auror es algo pesado y la formación que esta teniendo Harry es más estricta- Comento Seamus cuando se acerco a Ron para ayudarlo a tapar a Harry que se había acostado encima de las cobijas.

-Si tienes razón- dijo el pelirojo no muy convencido, retirándole las pantuflasal moreno y recostándolo después suavemente en su almohada.

-Pero aun así me preocupa, estoy casi seguro de que esta ocultando algo; lo noto cada que Hermione se pone a preguntarle-, Ron cubrió a Harry hasta los hombros escrutando aquel rostro que parecía aun mas joven sin las gafas y en completa calma.

-Ya se los dirá… mientras deja que tome un poco de tiempo para él- dijo Seamos y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro a Ron.

-Quizás tiene una chica y esta embarazada… mi abuela me contó que cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mi, mi padre era el que tenia las nauceas- dijo Neville, mientras se acomodaba para acostarse, mientras Ron, Seamos y Dream Tomas lo verían de manera intrigante.

-¿Qué?- dijo el chico regordete, mientras se removía en las cobijas

-Sabes eso que dijiste podría ser una buena opción- dijo Tomas

-¡Vaya!, a veces me sorprende tus deducciones"- dijo Ron

-Jejeejeje así que el Chico de Oro cayo ante una chica y ahora esta pagando caro sus escapones nocturnos- dijo Seamos, a lo que todos lo miraron ahora a él.

-¿Qué?- dijo el irlandés, cuando todos lo miraban… -ni que no lo hubieran notado-

Mientras tanto en Slytherin, el grupo de Quiddicht se estaba dando un regaderazo después del interrumpido entrenamiento, su capitán casi se cae de la escoba si no es por que logro de último momento hacer una maniobra y llegar a salvo al suelo.

Malfoy estaba recostado en el prado, intentando recuperarse de un severo malestar que casi logra hacerlo puré contra el suelo y Blaise se había quedado con él para ofrecerle su ayuda. Después de un rato el rubio intento incorporarse, sin lograr la estabilidad que deseaba, así que su compañero lo llevo directo a la Sala Común.

-Draco, estos mareos que tienes de repente pueden perjudicar mucho nuestro desempeño en el próximo partido- decía Zabine estaba llevando consigo a un Draco que se apoyaba en su hombro, paso por la puerta del dormitorio del rubio y lo dejo sentado en uno de los sillones que estaban frente a la chimenea.

-¿Porque esa enfermera incompetente no te ha detectado nada?, esto no puede ser normal de unas semanas para acá empezar a sentirte mal- decía mirándolo Zabine, mientras el rubio simplemente se dejaba caer en la cama.

-Blaize, cállate quieres, me duele la cabeza y tu voz es molesta- dijo boca abajo el rubio fastidiado.

-Un simple gracia me hubiera bastado- Blaize se salió ofendido y dando un fuerte portazo, pero Draco solo se recostó por completo y cerro los ojos.

-Seguro que se debe a lo que dijo Madam Pomfrey del enlace y el embarazo… esto es caótico, de repente pierdo la visibilidad por completo y siento que caigo en la oscuridad, para encontrarme después con todas esas miradas de preocupación…James esto nos esta costando trabajo a ambos- Draco se dirigió al otro estremo de su habitación y se cambio de ropa, realizo un hechizo para relajarse, y se dedico a dormir un buen rato.

Al amanecer Draco se percato de que se le había hecho más tarde de lo normal, así que salio corriendo a medio vestirse, para encontrar su Sala Común completamente vacía _maldición_ pensaba, mientras atinaba a meterse los zapatos a punta pies y correr a la salida, mientras acomodaba su corbata _seguro Blaise ni me despertó porque esta molesto….maldito desagradecido tan pronto como lo vea…_ el rubio estaba metiéndose el suéter como podía cuando choco contra otra persona.

-Pero… porque diablos no te fijas por donde… ¿James?- Draco con su típico mal genio matutino, había ido a parar al suelo después de estampado con Harry, quien al igual que el rubio se había quedado dormido y ahora intentaba llegar a tiempo a su clase de transfiguraciones.

Draco se paro como resorte y levanto al moreno que había caído al suelo y parecía desorientado -Merlin, cariño, no te vi. ¿Estas bien?-

-¿Lucius?-, dijo el chico tratando de enfocarlo y buscando sus lentes; Draco simplemente se los coloco una vez que lo puso de pie.

-¿Pero qué haces Lu?, ¡ya es tarde, deberías estar en clases!-; Harry se agacho a recoger sus cosas, pero el rubio estaba inspeccionándolo como un doctor, después de su caída.

-¿Seguro no te duele nada?,¿ estas bien?, ¿en verdad no te vi?- Draco no lo dejaba ni mover y Harry comenzaba a sentirse molesto.

-Lu, estoy bien, solo me caí, es todo- Harry se desprendió de Draco e intento recuperar sus cosas, pero el rubio no se lo permitió, y las recogió el mismo.

-Mejor vamos a la enfermería, ya veremos lo de las clases…¿Seguro que estas bien? ¿no te golpe muy fuerte?- Draco le tendió su mochila a Harry, pero este estaba sumamente serio.

-No es necesario; estoy bien y tengo aun tiempo de llegar, si me permites irme ahora- decía cada vez mas irritado el moreno.

-Pero no puedes estar corriendo por allí, que tal si tropiezas con otra persona y te golpeas muy fuerte o te caes de las escaleras- el rubio también se estaba molestando se su actitud.

-No pasara- dijo Harry colocando sus cosas al hombro.

-No deberías estar corriendo- dijo Draco cruzando sus brazoz.

-Y tu deberías estar en clases- dijo en tono molesto, ya era demasiado Harry quería llegar a clases, discutir con su novio en el pasillo le estaba quitando tiempo.

-Eso no importa…anda mejor te llevo con Madam Pomfrey- Draco tomo la mano del ojiverde, pero este se la retiro de un jalón.

-¡Que no!, debo de ir a clases y estar aquí discutiendo trivialidades contigo me esta quitando tiempo-

-Trivialidades…trivialidades…solo me preocupo por tu salud-

-Y te lo agradezco pero estas exagerando-

-Yo no exagero, soy preventivo-

-Y odioso, ya déjame ir-

-Potter, ve a la enfermería no sabes si te puede hacer daño un gran golpe en la cadera- ok las cosas iban de mal en peor. Siempre que empezaban una pelea enserio se llamaban por su apellido.

-Malfoy deja de fastidiarme el día-

-NO TE ESTOY FASTIDIANDO- Exploto Draco gritando.

-SI QUE LO HACES- Harry también empezó a elevar la voz.

-NO ME GRITES, SOLO ESTOY PREOCUPADO-

-TU EMPEZASTE Y ERES UN PARANOICO Y SABES QUE….YA ME LARGO-

-NO, Y NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO-

-Suéltame, eso si me esta lastimando- Harry forcejeaba por liberar su muñeca del agarre de Draco. -que me sueltes… Malfoy -

Draco por fin reacciono y se dio cuenta de la tonta discusión que estaban teniendo, pero que diablos les estaba pasando, además sabía que cuando empezaban a llamarse por sus apellidos el pleito terminaría mal.

-Lo lamento- dijo el rubio y soltó a Harry, mientras este se frotaba las muñecas, las marcas rojas de los dedos del rubio se podían ver en la piel trigueña -¿te lastime?- dijo preocupado.

-Tu que crees Einstein- Harry estaba furioso, realmente furioso.

-James, yo lo siento es sólo que …- dijo el rubio haciendo su cabello hacia atrás, Harry se veía muy molesto.

-No molestes Malfoy, tengo prisa- y sin mas Harry se giro y se fue corriendo por los pasillos dejando a Draco angustiado y molesto.

Finalmente las clases de ese día habían terminado, pero ni durante la comida y la cena; Harry o Draco habían intentado hablarse; de hecho el rubio se había percatado de que el estado hostil del moreno seguía latente, incluso sus amigos estaban un tanto apartados. Parecía no haberles dicho nada, pero con la cara de pocos amigos que tenia, era mejor ni preguntar.

Draco se resigno y decidió salir del gran comedor, seguro su chico seguía molesto con él por lo de la mañana, era mejor dejarle un rato. Pero tan pronto salio, otro chico lo siguió.

-Lu, ¿a donde vas?- Draco volteo al reconocer la voz de la persona, pero se sorprendió, cuando este se le tiro a los brazos.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste en la comida?…y tampoco fuiste a la enfermería a buscarme- Draco estaba intentando cavilar lo que pasaba, al mismo tiempo que intentaba llevarse a su extraño y cariñosos cachorro a un lugar menos visible.

-Creí que estabas molesto- Dijo el rubio, mientras el moreno le daba besos en la mejilla, sin siquiera preocuparse de donde estaban

-¿Porque debería de estarlo?- dijo desconcertado el ojiverde

Draco levanto una ceja de manera elegante, como siempre hacia cuando estaba intrigado -eeeeh… deja me ver…¿quizás por lo que paso esta mañana?-

-Aah, eso, no claro que no, además eres un encanto, siempre te preocupas por mi- dijo el chico que prendía de su cuello, mientras sonreía y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Y entones por que tú cara de pocos amigos, cuando llegaste al comedor- dijo el rubio mirando de manera inquisidora al moreno.

-Mmmm, a si, es que me moleste con Seamos, porque empezó a insinuar algo de una chica y familia y un rollo así- dijo el moreno después de meditar, pero sin desprenderse de su presa.

-¿Y…entonces todo ese arranque en la mañana…fue…por?- Draco seguía sin creérselo, que estaba pasando ahora, primero se peleaban y luego venia como si nada.

-Eres tu el que esta molesto, ¿no es así?- dijo el moreno soltándolo de golpe y poniéndose a la defensiva.

-No, no es eso, es solo que …bueno es que, no entiendo que te pasa- dijo Draco rápidamente e intento abrazar al Gryffindor, pero este se rehusó.

-Si claro; estas molesto porque no te permito tratarme como la chica que seguramente quieres que sea- dijo Harry mirándolo de manera acusadora.

-¿Qué, qué?- Draco se dio cuanta que su error fue tratar de entender que paso en la mañana y no dejarlo pasar.

-Si, porque según mis amigos, solo los hombres se comportan raro cuando su chica esta embarazada, y se vuelven más tiernos con ellas y cosas así- decía Harry moviendo sus manos molesto.

-Osea…¿Cómo?- Draco estaba perdiendo el hilo de la conversación.

-Seguro hubieras querido que mejor tu pareja fuera una linda chica-

-Claro que no, ¿pero de donde diablos sacas esas tontas ideas?- Decia sorprendiso el rubio.

-Y ahora soy un tonto- Harry, estaba entrando en una faceta de feliz-enojado-melancólico y Draco de plano no tenia ni idea de lo que hablaba.

-No, claro que no…es solo que…- Draco con terminaba las fraces sin que Harruy lo interrumpiera.

-Y yo que quería verte, seguro tu no , por eso ni me buscaste-

-Merlín, Harry, espera no entiendo lo que me dices-

-Crees que dijo puras locuras-

-No- dijo el rubio tratando de entender a su chico.

-Olvídalo quieres- Harry se iba a marchar y Draco, no sabia ni que hacer o decir… así que opto por lo mas sencillo, lo beso.

-James, ¿que tienes?; te juro que no pienso que no eres un tonto y que no me interesa salir con una chica o que estas loco; te quiero y mucho, pero en verdad creí que estabas molesto conmigo por lo de en la mañana…que siendo sinceros tampoco entendí porque nos peleamos- Draco abrazaba al moreno y se intento ocultar un poco más, ya que había personas que comenzaban a salir del Gran Comedor.

-Lo siento, la verdad es que yo tampoco quería portarme así contigo, pero me desespera que me trates como copa de cristal; que tengamos que escondernos y que ahora tengamos que seguir fingiendo que no hay nada entre nosotros como antes, cuando estamos a punto de ser padres…no lo se creo que estoy mal verdad- Harry se arrincono detrás de una armadura con Draco y no mostró su rostro al rubio; pero podía sentir como el cuerpo de Harry se tensaba con las voces y los pasos que se acercaban a donde estaban escondidos.

Draco simplemente suspiro y se lleno del aroma de su pareja; y pensó en todo lo que había dicho en silencio; mientras veía entre las sombras pasar a los alumnos de Hogwarts platicando amenamente y a una que otra pareja tomada de la mano.

Una vez que los pasillos quedaron de nuevo deciertos, después de aproximadamente veinte minutos; Draco tomo de los hombros a Harry y lo beso, de una manera apasionada y tierna; entendía todo lo que les pasaba, pero como poder evitar que su chico sufriera, si desde el principio su relación era conflictiva.

-Vamos a dormir James; vente conmigo; hoy estaremos juntos de acuerdo"- dijo en tono tranquilo el rubio.

-Si- Harry simplemente se recargo en el pecho del rubio y después se paro de puntas para darle otro beso, no tan pasional como los de él pero con sumo cariño.

Durante el trayecto a las mazmorras Draco vio muy callado a su Griffindos, asi que trato de hacerlo sentir mejor, le daba abrazos y besos, a demás había esperado a que no ubiera gente fuera, por lo que lo había llevado a la biblioteca y terminado todos los pendientes de tareas. Aun asi Harry estaba muy serio y deprimido.

-James, quitra esa cara. Sabes que lo que piensen de nosotros no es el problema, yo te amo y después de hablar con nuestros padres les diremos a todos, y nadie va a poder decidir por nosotros dijo Draco, Harry lo miro y solo afirmo con la cabeza. Ok ya veria como le cambiaba esa actitud a su chico cuando estuvieran solos en la alcoba.

Draco se despertó puntual, después de todo se encargo de que su varita funcionara para tal motivo, haciendo que produjera un Lumus Máxima y sonando canciones muggles; según Harry como despertador…que diablos era eso no sabia, pero funciono.

Se encontró con su lindo chico cubierto solamente con las sanas, mostrando su hermosa piel tostada; su respiración pausada y sus ojos cubiertos por esas hermosas pestañas negras; no pudo evitar moverse con cierta calma para no despertarlo aún; aunque le parecía increíble que no lo hiciera después del escándalo que había hecho la varita.

Se metió a bañar y se vistió, acomodo sus cosas y las de su pareja; lo miro largo rato y opto por besarlo en las orejas en el cuello, en los hombros, hasta que un gemidito indico que Harry estaba comenzando a despertar.

-Hola dormilón- dijo el rubio, mientras que Harry se enroscaba en su cuello, como siempre lo hacia cuando lo comenzaba a besar de esa manera.

-Buenos días- Harry seguía abrazando al rubio mientras le daba besos -Que hora es- más besos.

-Tiempo sufriente para que mi leoncito se de una ducha y haga su aparición en el comedor con sus amigos- dijo el rubio disfrutando de la cercanía.

-De.. a…cu..erdo- bostezo el somnoliento Gryffindor, mientras permitía que las sabanas resbalaran por su cuerpo, haciendo que Draco olvidara por unos breves instantes el como respirar -mala suerte para ti, me bañare sólo- dijo el chico removiendo el aun mojado cabello de su pareja.

-Oye, no me molestaría bañarme de nuevo- dijo el rubio quitándose la ropa a lo que Harry se rió con ganas.


	4. Chapter 4

-Donde estuviste a noche- Hermione, se puso de pie y dejo pasar a Harry para tomar su lugar en medio de sus dos amigos; eso sólo quería decir una cosa…interrogatorio.

-Con lo malo que andas y tú con tus fugas nocturnas- decía Hermione mientras le acercaba algo de cereales y frutas a Harry.

-Lo siento, necesitaba caminar- el Gryffindor sonrió lo más tierno e inocente que pudo, pero Hermione no se tragó ni una de sus mentiras, así que opto por comer para evitar responder.

-En serio Harry, nos preocupamos por ti y tú te la pasas a fuera- Hermione seguía con su lluvia de acuses, cuando Draco entro seguido de Blaise, con Crabbe y Goyle; Harry lo siguió con la mirada.

-Me estas escuchando- dijo la castaña molesta.

-Mione, tranquila, Harry ya es lo bastante grandecito para saber lo que hace ¿no crees?- Ron decidió intervenir al ver que su novia comenzaba a exaltarse.

.

-En verdad Mione, te juro que salí a caminar, además necesitaba buscar una cosas para los trabajos de Pociones y Transfiguración que tengo atrasados; y con las clases extras no he podido buscarlas, por eso me salgo en las noches, regresó en las mañanas, me tomo un baño y vengo con ustedes- dijo Harry después de idear una excusa convincente.

-Pues a mí se me hace demasiado tiempo; después de todo no es la primera vez….Harry, no es que me moleste, sólo me preocupa, debes cuidarte, no estás muy bien de salud- Hermione lo miro de manera más calmada, debía admitir que hoy parecía más radiante su amigo; pero aun estaban esas densas ojeras producto de desvelos continuos.

-Si, además si no te recuperas no regresaras a Quiddicht- agrego Ron

-Ronald, eso no es lo importante, como puedes anteponer un deporte a la salud de tu mejor amigo, que no vez que sus notas y su desempeño en clase esta deteriorándose- dijo Hermione molesta de nuevo.

-Mira quien lo dice, tu estas preocupada por sus notas escolares, no por él- Dijo Ron mirando retadoramente a la chica.

-Pero como puedes decir eso; claro que me preocupa, además quiere ser un gran Auror; se supone debe desempeñar una buena carta de recomendación desde la escuela-

-Pero ya la tiene, es el Chico que Vivió, el Héroe que derroto a Voldemort, cualquier estudio mágico lo aceptara-

-Pero no sólo por eso, debe ser bueno en lo que se desempeñe-

-Pero es mejor que cualquier Auror-

-YA VASTA- Harry se paro, pero en el momento en que lo hizo perdió el sentido y se iba de espaldas; Ron logro atraparlo a tiempo y Hermione le ayudo a sostenerlo.

-Merlin Harry, reacciona- Ron agitaba el cuerpo de Harry como muñeca de trapo; mientras que Hermione se tapaba la boca y ahogaba sus gritos de angustia.

Draco, que había volteado tan pronto como Harry grito y casi se bronco aspira cuando su chico se desmayo; si no es por que Blaise le ayuda con unos golpes en la espalda se queda inconciente también.

Tan pronto recupero el aire su instinto lo llevo a pararse, como podían ser tan incompetentes ese par…bueno de la comadreja lo entendía era un descerebrado, pero de la sangre sucia….como era posible que dejara a ese torpe sacudir tan violento a Harry.

Se puso de pie como rayo, llamando la atención de todos en su mesa, que de por si estaban viendo el chisme de la mesa de Gryffindor al igual que todos los maestros y todos los alumnos.

Pero cuando estaba dispuesto a ir por su León, seguido de cerca por su amigo y sus gorilotas, sintió una punzada en la cabeza y su vista se oscureció

-No…no de nuevo..maldi…- ni siquiera tiempo le dio de nada, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y sus rodillas tocaron el suelo proporcionándole un golpe muy fuerte; su cabeza no llego al suelo gracias a sus compañeros que lo seguían.

Entonces los gritos de Parkinson, llamaron la atención a otro lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; si no fuera por que cada cabeza de la casa reacciono a tiempo para intervenir, se hubiera armado más relajo.

Snape de inmediato se paro y ayudo a incorporar a Draco, quien había perdido un poco de color, pero no el sentido; parecía que ya se le estaba pasando.

Mientras que McGonagal, calmaba a Hermione y le ordenaba a Ron y a Seamos llevar a Harry a la enfermería.

Cuando abrió los ojos; Harry se volvió a encontrar con el cabello de la castaña que lloraba en sus hombros.

-Harry, que susto me diste, perdóname, seguro no habías descansado de estar trabajando y ni siquiera los buenos días te di; no te deje comer y de seguro sólo te estrese más, perdón, perdón, perdón- decía la chica abrazandolo.

-Mione, estoy bien, en serio- Harry se intento incorporar en su cama, pero la chica seguía en su cuello, respiro resignado y le acaricio la melena

-Tranquila, lamento haberte asustado- pero el llanto de la chica no cesaba. Miro a Ron como pidiéndole ayuda y este sólo sonrió mientras sus labios decías "e.s.t.a. c.o.m.o a.l.g.o. s.e.s.i. "; a lo que el moreno se rió, desconcertando a la chica.

-¿¡Què?! ¿Qué, qué paso?- Dijo con sus ojos aun húmedos mirando curiosa a sus dos amigos inseparables que reían de aparentemente nada.

-De Nada, amor- dijo Ron dándole un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Hermione comenzó a hilar las cosas.

-Ya empesaste con eso de estoy sensible ¿verdad?" dijo la chica con tono asesino.

-No, claro que no- Dijo nervioso Ron…diablos como podía saberlo…y para colmo Harry no paraba de reír, de hecho ahora lo hacia con mas ganas.

-Si serás tonto- dijo la chica dándole un pequeño golpe a su novio en la cabeza y de paso a su amigo que reía en la cama de la enfermería.

-Bueno, ya reacción- dijo Madam Pomfrey haciendo a un lado a los amigos de Harry; -se encuentra mejor joven Potter.-

-Si gracias- dijo el chico incorporándose finalmente y cuando lo hizo pudo ver por enzima del hombro de la enfermera que en la cama continua estaba unos ojos plateados viéndolo inquisidoramente.

-Perfecto, se quedara aquí la primera clase en observación y comerá un poco- dijo la mujer

-Pero hoy toca pociones y he perdido muchas clases, necesito entrar y ponerme al corrie…- inmediatamente se callo al ver todas las miradas de reproche tanto de sus amigos, la enfermera y su pareja. Así que bufo y se dejo caer en la cama.

-Pasaremos por ti tan pronto termine la clase y te haré un duplicado de mis notas- dijo la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla al ojiverde, lo cual causo que cierto rubio se volteara a otro lado con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si gustas yo me puedo quedar contigo hasta que te sientas mejor- Se ofreció Ron, pero Hermione simplemente tirón de él y se despidió con la mano, mientras salía con un chico berrinchudo arrastrándolo prácticamente de la enfermería.

Finalmente Draco se acerco a Harry -que susto me diste- dijo abrazando a su novio

-jejejejej creo que a todos de nuevo- dijo Harry correspondiendo al abrazo. -¿Y tu qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno yo….este…..¿ seguro que no te duele nada?-dijo evasivo el rubio.

-!Lucius¡- dijo Harry tratando de sonar serio.

-El joven Malfoy sufre de mareos repentinos debido al enlace que tiene con usted por el embarazo- dijo la enfermera de lo más normal, pero el Slytherin la miro bastante mal por ello.

-¿Qué?...¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho?- dijo el moreno y la enfermera supo porque la había visto tan feo.

-¿No le había dicho lo del enlace?- dijo la enfermera y ahora se gano una mirada asesina.

-¿Enlace?…..¿de qué hablan?...¿Qué enlace?- Harry miraba a uno y luego a otro.

-Es que cuando quedo embarazado, su cuerpo se enlazo con el de la persona, ya sabe ¿no'?- dijo la enfermera como si con eso quedara claro; pero la cara de Harry le dio a entender que no era así.

Draco se sentó en la cama, suspiro y miro al moreno, que parecía comenzar a molestarse por no estar enterando de nada en absoluto sobre su embarazo… lo mismo que lo que había pasado con su vida.

-¿Y bien?- dijo el chico cruzando los brazos y esperando las respuestas.

-Cuando tu y yo, estábamos teniendo relaciones- Harry se sonrojo de sobremanera por la ligereza en que lo decía el Slytherin frente a otra gente; aunque fuera enfermera y era obvio como había pasado; así que se agacho.

Draco se sonrió, por ello. -Bueno, cuando eso paso, tu magia estaba sumamente fuerte y tus sentimientos hacia mi eran muy claros; querías estar para siempre conmigo; así que lanzaste un hechizo que nos une y dio pauta a tu embarazo-

-¿Y como lo hice si ni siquiera sabia que existía?- dijo Harry aún sonrojado.

-Bueno hay varios factores; el primero es que existen días en que nuestras magias armonizan como una misma; en segunda que los dos sentimos la misma intensidad de querer estar juntos; en tercera, que tu eres apto para poder procrear a diferencia de mi, sabes… porque cuando cambiamos roles pudo pasar que yo quedara embarazado, pero al parecer no era apto- Draco dejo de explicar al ver la cara de Harry más roja a no poder.

-¿Qué?- dijo el chico sin entender el porque ahora ni hablaba el Gryffindor.

-Así que hacían cambios de roles, mmm eso explica que tienen mucho tiempo como parejas,¿cuanto va de eso?- dijo la enfermera interrumpiendo. Harry siegia sin siquiera moverse completamente sonrojado

Draco solo volteo a verla -mmm…. tres años.-

-Ya, entonces lo que pasa es que la maga del joven Potter maduro en una adecuación a esos roles, supongo que es él que más tiempo representaba la forma pasiva- dijo la enfermera y Harry se enterraba cada vez más en la cama.

-Pues, si ahora que lo dice, es más pasivo, muy pocas veces quiere hacer de activo, creo; no lo había meditado…entonces eso tiene que ver con la maduración de la magia y el enlace- Pregunto Draco sin nada de nervios, ni pena Harry en verdad sentía que la cara le ardia.

-Draco ya cállate- dijo el moreno y aventó una almohada al rostro del rubio, mientras se escondía en las cobijas y cuchicheaba un 'descarado, mira que andar contando esto' a lo que Draco por fin entendió el sonrojo de su leoncito y rió.

-Vamos, gran leoncillo tímido, tu quieres saber, es tiempo de preguntar y decir, si no, no obtendrás respuestas- decía el rubio tratando de quitarle la sabana.

-Ya no quiero saber nada, gracias-decía aun cubierto a lo que Madam Pomfrey entendió y mejor se retiro, después de todo el Gryffindor siempre parecía muy tímido y retraído, después se acercaría él mismo y preguntaría.

-De acuerdo penoso, la experta se ha marchado- jalo las cobijas y se encontró con la cara roja de su Gryffindor.

-Entonces en conclusión, rápida y sin detalles, ¿me enlace a ti porque te escogí como mi pareja permanente- dijo el moreno.

-Si, a si es

-Y tú me aceptaste como tal y por eso estoy embarazado-

-Pues si-

-Valla, y entonces estas sufriendo los malestares de mi embarazo-

-No es obvio-

-Te amo- Harry simplemente se aventó a Draco y lo lleno de besos.

-Y yo a ti- dijo Draco dispuesto a seguir a Harry en sus arrumacos, pero para su mala suerte, la enfermera los interrumpió y mando a Draco directo a su clase.

Se había cumplido otro mes de su embarazo, y Harry tenía que ir por la dichosa poción; tan pronto entro al despacho de Snape, se encontró con la botella dispuesta en una mesa, mientras el extravagante profesor continuaba calificando trabajos.

Harry decidió tomarla y marcharse lo más rápido que pudiera del lugar, estar con ese hombre le ponía nervioso; pero sus planes se frustraron tan pronto este lo vio entrar.

-Potter, necesito hablar contigo un momento-. Dijo Snape sin mirarlo en realidad

-Maldición- pensó el moreno, bajando los hombros en resignación.

-Necesito saber; ¿realizaste un enlace en Draco?- dijo el adulto acercandoce a Harry.

\- Doble maldición…porque me pregunta esto- Harry enrojeció abruptamente y bajo la cara a suelo, de pronto la losa parecía sumamente interesante.

-Contesta- dijo Snape seco frente a el pues el chico parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Harry brinco y dijo un casi insonoro –si- pero Snape no lo escucho, y se empezaba a impacientar.

-Potter, habla, no tartamudez, no te escuche nada y mírame cuando te hable- si que lo estaba poniendo difícil.

Harry como pudo lo miro a los ojos, pero su voz no salía, y pensó que se veía sumamente ridículo con la boca abierta sin poder pronunciar ni una sola palabra; pero cuando iba a contestar Draco entro e inmediatamente se refugio tras de él.

-James, ¿qué pasa?...¿No lo estas molestando verdad padrino?- dijo Draco permitiendo que el chico se escudara.

-¿James?... maldición Draco podrías no llamarlo así en mi presencia- dijo Snape con un desden que les hizo recordar a ambos que no tragaba al difunto padre/suegro.

-Bueno, si quieres- dijo Draco y Harry simplemente lo miro con algo de irritación, no le gustaba que Snape lo odiara solo por ser un Potter y parecerse a su padre.

-¿A que veniste?- dijo Snape olvidando lo que iba a preguntar.

-A ver si estaba Harry, ya lo encontré ya me voy- el Slytherin saco tan rápido a Harry, que a Snape no le dio ni tiempo de preguntar de nuevo, cuando finalmente recordó.

Mientras Harry y Draco caminaban por los pasillos, vigilando que no hubiera demasiadas personas, después de un rato se detuvieron en un lugar seguro y despejado.

-¿Qué paso?- Dijo el rubio mientras Harry bebía la molesta poción y reprimía como podía sus naucías.

-Nada- dijo el moreno, pero su cuerpo ya no aguanto más las nauceas, así que se salio corriendo y se fue a los baños más cercanos, Draco simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y lo siguió.

-Mejor- dijo el chico, apareciendo una toalla para el moreno y ofreciéndosela.

-Lu, tenemos que decirles pronto a Rem y a Sirius, estoy ganando peso, según Madam Pomfrey, parece que estoy muy bien ahora, pero imagínate cuando ya no pueda ocultarlo, que haré si se enteran por otro medio, como el profeta o algo así- decía Nervioso el ojiverde limpiando su rostro.

-Creo que tienes razón, no debemos posponer tanto el decirle a nuestros padres- Draco no estaba muy convencido

-Oye y cuando este tan gordo como mi Primo, ¿aun me querrás?- dijo Harry mirándose, si había ganado peso, pero el normal.

Draco miro a Harry con cara de bromeas, pero el chico parecía algo deprimido-las hormonas…malditos cambios de humor-pensaba.

-No conozco a tu primo, pero tu nunca dejaras de gustarme tonto- dijo Draco y le dio un beso, claro después de checar que no hubiera curiosos.

-Sabes creo que la gente comienza a vernos raro porque ya no nos peleamos tanto como antes- dijo Harry mientras caminaban de vuelta a los pasillos.

-Antes lo hacíamos seguido, unos cuantos empujones y gritos, pero con el bebe, ya no nos hemos preocupado por aparentar como antes- decía Harry.

-Qué más da, de por si desde que te rescate de que cayeras en el último partido que tuvimos juntos, no dejan de cuchichear- dijo Draco sin darle mucha importancia.

-Pero por eso creo que cada vez sospechan más, sobre todo la gente que nos conoce-

-No pienso pelear contigo sólo porque no corran chismes-

-Si, pero entonces tenemos que apresurarnos a decirles a nuestros padres, porque tarde o temprano nos cacharan-

Draco iba a contestar cuando Parkinson apareció de la nada.

-Drakis cariño te estaba buscando, últimamente me abandonas mucho tiempo- La chica se colgó de Draco por la espalda y Harry apretó los dientes.

-Parkinson, bájate de mi, quieres- dijo Draco molesto, y tomando las manos de la chica para soltarse a lo que aprovecho y lo abrazo por la cintura.

-Pero amor, te extraño- Suficiente Harry estaba echando humo, tenia tantas ganas de tirar de su cabello y dejarla calva…pero tenia que respirar y contar hasta el millón.

-Yo no- dijo fríamente el rubio.

-Oh, pero mira, el cuatro ojos anda aquí, que paso cegaton perdiste el camino- Ahora Draco era el que casi la quería horcar; pero respiro y tomo a la chica de la mano para llevarla lejos de Harry.

Harry respiro profundo y trato de no enojarse, sabia que le hacia daño, pero por más que respiro no consiguió calmarse; así que se fue rumbo a su clase pateando a cuanto objeto se atravesaba en su camino e insultando a los pobres inocentes que deambulaban cerca.

Para colmo precisamente ese día tenían Herbólogia las dos casa; Harry seguía de mal humor, incluso le había gritado a Hermione, quien opto por dejarlo de nuevo en paz, hasta que se calmara…aunque no sabia la razón de su coraje…pero si que estaba muy irritable.

Tan pronto los Slytherin llegaron al aula, Harry parecía gato erizado, bufaba continuamente y lanzaba miradas hostiles a un rubio y la chica que seguía prendida en su brazo.

-!Así que es eso¡, ¿el estupido hurón te molesto?- dijo Ron creyendo que por fin había dado con la irritación de su amigo.

-No, la mosca ensimosa esa que tiene adherida es la que me las va a pagar- dijo Harry sin siquiera pensarlo, pero después se dio cuanta de su error.

-¿Parkinson, que te hizo esa tonta?- pregunto Hermione, un poco más confiada al ver que Harry ya no estaba tan hostil con ellos, sino que enfocaba su ira en otra persona.

-Existir- fue lo que dijo, pero se volvió a arrepentir al ver las caras de ¿qué diablos? de sus amigos.

-Lo lamento, es sólo que me encontré a ambos y comenzaron a fastidiar- mintió Harry, tratando de que sus celos no lo trastornaran más.

La clase seguía normal, a excepción de unos cuantos errores del moreno que terminaron causando una erupción en la piel de Parkinson al hacer explotar una planta algo venenosa; que llevo a la chica a la enfermería y él a unos cuantos puntos menos por descuido.

Pero eso si su mal humor había terminado.

-Harry, lo hiciste a propósito, pudiste haberla lastimado gravemente- Hermione iba reprochando a su amigo, pero este parecía tan feliz que no le importaba.

-Pero fue genial, en verdad pareció tan convincente que fue un accidente que la profesora no lo mando a expulsión, esto deben saberlo mis hermanos, te admiraran por ello- decía Ron y Hermione bufaba ante su comentario.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que Draco apareció y detuvo al trío, Harry simplemente no dijo nada, únicamente lo veía intentando parecer neutral.

-Te parece gracioso Potter, se que no fue un descuido, lo hiciste adrede; quien lo pensaría del Héroe del Mundo- Harry simplemente abrió los ojos como plato, Draco en verdad se veía molesto; pero ¿Por qué?.

-Anda hurón, que insinúas, que Harry lo hizo adrede- intervino Ron, Hermione mejor no dijo nada, sabia que lo que Harry había hecho estaba mal, pero tampoco lo iba a delatar frente a Malfoy.

-Ya déjalo Ron- dijo Harry tirando de su amigo, ahora con una cara de tristeza que lo dejo de nuevo con cara de ¿qué diablos, enserio?

\- "Mejor ve a ver a tu noviecita Malfoy- dijo el moreno y paso de largo.

-Voy a ir a la biblioteca un rato, necesito realizar la investigación de otra de las pociones que no realice para Snape- dijo el moreno muy desganado, cuando entraron al castillo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- se ofreció Hermione, pero Harry movió de manera negativa la cabeza y Ron se la llevo con él.

-No te parece extraño, de repente esta molesto, a los diez minutos eufórico y luego parece que esta presenciando el cataclismo- dijo Ron mientras caminaba con su novia.

-Quizás le remordió la conciencia- dijo no muy convencida de si Hermione. -Pero porque se ha puesto así con el comentario de Draco- meditaba la chica.

Harry estaba dispuesto a ir a la enfermería y de paso ver si de plano estaba muy mal la tonta Slytherin, pero cuando se asomo por la puesta el rubio estaba con ella, y se deprimió más, así que decidió irse a otro lado. Quizás estudiar un poco si le caería bien después de todo.

Por su parte Draco solamente estaba acompañando a su compañera, quien parecia demasiado deprimida por su estado.

-Parkinson, eso te pasa por molestar a Harry, sabes que esta raro estos días- decía el rubio tratando de calmar el llanto de la chica.

-Pero tu lo viste, lo hizo adrede, solo por ser el consentido del director y fingir ser mosquita muerta; y ahora mírame….no mejor no lo hagas, es horrible Draco, así ni siquiera te he de gustar decía entre su hipar del llanto y cubriéndose con la sabana.

-De hecho, no me gustas- Las seriedad en la voz de Draco fue lo que hizo que la chica dejara de llorar.

-Ya lo se- dijo desanimada.

-Entonces ¿porqué siempre insistes en molestarme- dijo el chico tanteando el terreno para de una vez por todas poner en claro las cosas.

-Por que tu me gustas mucho, y pienso que vale la pena luchar por que tu me quieras- dijo sinceramente la chica; cubriendo aun su rostro con las frazadas que le había dado la enfermera.

-Bueno, pues tómalo como caso perdido, te lo dijo como amigos, si quieres que yo aún este a tu lado deja de acosarme; tu no me gustas- dijo Draco tratando de que no sonara tan mal para la chica, pero en verdad tampoco podía mentirle.

Las lágrimas de la chica reaparecieron, pero afirmo con la cabeza. Draco decidió mejor dejarla un rato sola para que descansara, e ir a buscar su pareja que parecía haber mal interpretado su intento por aparentar odio.

Por su parte Harry se había aburrido mucho de estar en la biblioteca, así que después de un rato decidió ir a la lechucearía, había pospuesto demasiado el encuentro con su padrino, y era obvio el porque había estado dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, el como plantearle a su tutor la situación y la verdad aún no encontraba cómo decirles lo que estaba sucediendo, pero si seguía pensándolo terminaría enterándose por el Profeta y eso seria peor.

Así que en lugar de dirigirse a su Sala Común, opto por subir directamente hasta la lechucearía, saco de su mochila un pergamino, la tinta y su pluma y estuvo de pie como 20 minutos.

-Veamos, como empezar. Supongo que será mejor decirle que venga el fin de semana, pero considerando que Sirius no sabe esperar, lo tendré aquí el miércoles- se decía el moreno mientras se disponía a escribir. -mmm…, en fin mientras más rápido mejor- penso, así que sin más tomo el pergamino y redacto una corta carta.

Sirius:

Tengo algo muy importante que decirte a ti y a Rem, podrían venir este sábado a la Torre Gryffindor.

Los quiere

Harry J. Potter.

Harry busco a Hedwing entre las lechuzas, al fin y al cabo ya no tenia que cuidar los mensajes que le mandaba a su padrino desde que era hombre libre; ato el mensaje a la pata del ave y después de acariciar su cabeza la dejo marchar.

-Así que aquí estabas- dijo una voz familiar a espaldas que lo hizo saltar, por la cercanía.

-¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en la enfermería?- dijo el moreno mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar al chico de sus sueños y productor de esta pesadilla.

-Claro que no, lencillo torpe, primero te quejas de que ya no aparentamos nuestras peleas y luego te tomas a pecho mi gran actuación- dijo Draco sonriendo y abrazando al remilgoso Gryffindor

-Aja, mira que bien te salio, ¿porqué tenia que ser con la tonta de Parkinson?- Dijo molesto el moreno moviéndose para liberarse del rubio, pero sin quererlo realmente.

-Pues porque tus celos y tu impulsivo carácter dio pauta a que lo hiciera- decía divertido el rubio sin soltarlo.

-Que convincente, ¿seguro que no me estas engañando?-

-Así has de tener la conciencia Gryffindor- dijo Draco dándole un beso en la oreja. Harry finalmente se rindió y comenzó a disfrutar de las atenciones de su Slytherin

-Ya mande la carta a Sirius- dijo Harry aun en los brazos de su pareja, mientras este seguía jugando con la oreja del Gryffindor, pero al oír la noticia se paro en seco, para desilusión del moreno.

-¿Y cuando crees que vengan?- el rubio se separo para ver el rostro de Harry.

-No lo se; yo creo que el miércoles si no es que mañana, es muy impulsivo sabes- dijo Harry acercándose al rubio, no quería tenerlo lejos de su cuerpo.

-Harry vas a bajar a comer o aprovecharas las horas que tenemos libres antes de la siguiente clase- dijo Draco en un tono algo misterioso

-¿A que te refieres con aprovechar?- dijo Harry mirándolo extrañado.

-A que deberías ir a dormir leoncillo, ¿o tu que pensabas pervertido?- dijo Draco sonriendo a un sonrojado Harry.

-Anda te acompaño al dormitorio- dijo Draco tomando de la mano al otro chico.

Cuando salieron de la lechucearía Draco soltó al moreno y lo empujo de regreso.

-AUUCH, que te pasa ahora, tu Slytherin loco- decía Harry mientras se sobaba el hombro, pero el rubio le tapo la boca y lo arrastro hacia el fondo para esconderse detrás de una columna.

-Shhh- fue lo último que oyó Harry cuando los ruidos de los pasos se hicieron más fuertes.

-Mione, ¿en verdad crees que este aquí?- decía Ron mientras entraba detrás de una chica castaña.

-No lo se Ron, pero si no esta en la Biblioteca, ni en la Sala Común, ¿donde más puede estar?- le respondía la chica mientras miraba el lugar.

-Se me ocurrió que le escribiría Sirius, pues anda raro estos últimos días…- dijo Mione más para si que para su acompañante.

-¿Raro?, ¿En que forma?- dijo Ron mientras veía a la chica quién solo soltó un suspiro y salio del lugar seguida por el pelirrojo.

-¿Estas enojada? ¿Y ahora que hice?- se oía la voz del pelirrojo ahora cada vez más lejos.

Draco dejo de presionar su mano el la boca de Harry, mientras ponía atención a la conversación de los amigos del Gryffindor, para ver que tan apartados estaban del lugar, cuando la lengua de Harry lamió sus dedos y no pudo evitar voltear y mirar al chico.

-Lu, vamos a nuestra habitación ¿si?- dijo el moreno con una voz ronca, mientras deslizaba la mano húmeda de Draco por su cuello y semi cerraba los ojos.

Eso inusuales estado de lujuria completamente anormal en el tímido chico de ojos esmeraldas, dejaban fuera de control al rubio, pues desde que Harry estaba embarazado su comportamiento seductor lo habían dejado impresionado.

Draco trago fuete, Harry andaba de un… como decirlo…cachondo, ahora el moreno estaba llevando la batuta y era el provocador, cuando usualmente no era siempre así, al parecer era muy bueno tener a ese Harry en su cama,

-Si tan solo fuera así más seguido- pensó el rubio mientras metía su mano y tocaba descaradamente el cuerpo del otro.

-Recuerda que la estamos arreglando, mejor vamos a mi habitación- Draco estaba sumamente concentrado en acariciar cada parte de la espalda de su amante.

-Cierto- gemido -de a…cuerdo, aaah que sea en tu habitación- el moreno estaba moviéndose y contorsionándose rozando la anatomía del Rubio que no paraba de querer desnudarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco maldigo por lo bajo que dentro de Hogwarts no se pudiese transladar o aparecer de un lugar a otro, según por la seguridad. Pues los roces que hacie el Gryffindor en su cuerpo eran tan demandantes, que no creia poder resistir no poseerlo hasta llegar a la habitación.

Sin contar que tendrían a demás escasamente unas horas antes de que entraran a la siguiente clase. Lo bueno es que era la hora del almuerzo y tenian relativamente más tiempo que en otro descanzo.

-Leoncillo, podrias invocar tu capa de Invisivilidad, pues creo que tenemos ambos un problemas muy notorio entre nosotros- dijo trabajosamente el rubio mientras sus caderas se movian y chocaban con las de Harry, haciendo que sus endurecidos miembros chocaran y les robaran la respiración.

Harry hizo lo que el rubio le pidió, conciente de que tenia que atravezar medio castillo para llegar al cuarto de su novio, saciar sus deceos y regresar a clases.

Tan pontro la capa llego a las manos de Harry; Draco la tomo y acerco el cuerpo de su pareja al suyo de manera gentil cubriendol a ambos para salir de la lechuseria. Fue un suplicio para ambos tratar de controlarse con tal sercania y no tocarse; pues todo el mundo estaba por los corredores a esa hora.

Al llegar a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Draco salió de la capa, vigilando que no lo notaran, prosiguió a decir la contraseña he ignorar a todos los que están en la sala, tratando de cubrir su pequeño problema entre pierna; para encerrarse en su cuarto.

Se aseguro de que todo estaba cerrado y aplicados los hechizos, Draco descubrio a su pareja, despogandolo de la Capa de Invisibilidad; no pudo evitar que su cuerpo vibrara de anticipación al ver esos esmeraldas impacientes y los labios humedos que proclamaban ser tomados por los suyos.

Draco tomo a Harry por los hombros y lo beso mientras lo guiaba a la cama, sus manos desabotonaban la camiseta del moreno, dejando que sus llemas palparan la suave piel trigueña. El Griffindor suspiro en la boca de su compañero, sabía que le encantaba a Draco que hiciera eso, pero tambien era conciente de que no tenian mucho tiempo, así que de golpe, el moreno cambio los papeles para sorpresa del rubio, quien había caido pesadamente en su propia cama por el rápido movimiento del moreno.

-Vamos Lucius, sabes que torturarme de esta forma cuando tenemos tan poco tiempo no es correcto, puedes terminar siendo tu el que cambie de roll- los esmeraldas se veian menos inocentes que hacia unos segundos, sin contar que sus acciones se hacian cada ves más descaradamente insinuantes, Harry golpeaba su pelvis contra la de su compañero, mientras tiraba de su cadera exigiendo con ello una reacción.

-Mmmm no memolestaría en lo absoluto- decia Draco mientras abria sus piernas para enrredarse en la cadera de su muy exitada pareja, sabía que eso era una provocacion y un reto para el Gryffindor.

-Cuando lo demandas de esa manera sabes que puedo ser todo tuyo- dijo más sensualmente el rubio, deslizando sus manos y barzos hacia la espalda del chico frente a él haciedo que sus cuerpos temblaran por el contacto, compartiendo el calor y la aceleracion de sus corazones.

Draco tomo al moreno y lo levanto en peso. -pero me apetece más tomarte- Harry se incorporo un poco para poder bajar sus pantalones, mientras Draco solo habria su brageta, ambos se acomodaron serca del cuerpo del otro.

Entonces el moreno abrio sus piernas, tomo el miembro de Draco y se deslizo suabemente hacia abajo. Draco disfruto de la preción que egercia el cuerpo de Harry en su miembro, mientras el moreno lo guiaba dentro de él.

De pronto ya no pudo esperar y tomo al chico embistiendolo un tanto violento, pero el Gryffindor estaba acostumbrado a la impaciente violencia sexual de su pareja (o Drakis no es muy paciente en la cama).

Para no perder el equilibrio el moreno simplemente se sujeto de los hombros del rubio, mientras trataba de llevar el ritmos que le imponia su pareja, mientras este lo empugaba, lebantaba, atraia y precionaba hacia su cuerpo.

La respiracion de los dos chicos era cada vez mas agitada y descontrolada, sus movimientos iban en aumento. El roze de la mano de Draco en su miembro, los golpes a su prostata y la agitación de las embestidas hizo que Harry llegara al climax, para que despues Draco se viniera en su interior debido a la contracion de su cuerpo alrededor del miembro de este.

Ambos trataron de regular su respiración y se miraron satisfechos, Draco solto el miembro de Harry para lamer su mano.

-Bueno, es tiempo de arreglarnos- dijo el rubio, mientras Harry se incorporraba haciendo que el miembro de su pareja saliera de él, probocando que un poco del semen escurriera por sus piernas desnudas.

-Si hay que apresurarnos- el moreno busco su ropa, mientras iba al baño que habia en la alcoba de su novio. Mientras Draco se acomodaba su ropa y esperaba a que Harry se aciara, pensaba que en realidad aun no estaba satisfecho.

-James, esta noche vendras a quedarte conmigo- parecia más una orden que una sugerencia o comentario, pero el Gryffindor tambien estaba deacuerdo con su pareja, estos encuentro momentanios cada vez eran menos suficientes.

-Por supuesto Lu, vendre- decia el moreno mientras el sonido del agua hacia presencia; Harry tenia que tomar un muy rápido baño al igual que Draco que miro los resuidos de ese muy fugas calenton en su vientre.

Draco también opto por meterse con Harry y comenso a frotarle la espalda y las caderas provocando al moreno que se dejo hacer. -Lu amor si seguimos asi no vamos a salir nunca- pero el ojiverde estaba dando la vuelta encarando al rubio sin pretender en realidad detenerlo.

-Solo un poco más- dijo suplicante el rubio con la vista fija en Harry de forma demandante, jalando violentamente a Harry y levantando su peso, haciendo que el Grifindor tuviera que enredar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de este sintiendo como su exitacion hacia que su miembros endurecieran nuevamente.

-Lucius…no deberíamos, tenemos poco tiempo- dijo Harry recargandoce en la pared de la ducha, haciendo movimientos serpentenates aprovechando el control que el rubio tenia en su cuerpo; provocándolo de manera descarada, contradiciendo con los movimientos de su cuerpo lo que había planteaba con palabras; al rubio se le antojaban muy sínicas.

Los ojos de Draco destellaron como si de un metal se trataran y Harry vibro de anticipación esperando exactamente esa reacion, ese destello de lujuria incontrolable que el rubio poseía y había estado reteniendo en estos meses y que tanto hechaba de menos.

Draco volvió a embestir contra su cuerpo rápido y insaciable como tratando de disminuir el calor que sentía quemar en su vientre, el aroma de Harry su suave piel, ese brillo de inocencia y deseo en esos esmeraldas; era esquicito sabia que debía de controlarse pero el cuerpo del chico parecía un iman, sus actitudes eran demandantes.

Harry gemia y se retorcía como serpiente, mordía y clabava sus uñas en su palida piel tratando de marcarlo como suyo, tratando de dejarle una marca tan clara y profunda como el tatuaje que aun le sernia el brazo al Slytherin definitivamente tan posesivo; y a un asi con un aire de inocencia que le sorprendia

-más.. más- digo casi ahogado Harry cerca del oído del rubio apoderándose de los amplios hombros del rubio y frotando su miembro en el plano y humeno abdomen de su amante y pareja, jadeando y respirando adrede cerca de el oído de su amante insitandolo a hacerlo rogar por su cuerpo.

Draco se sorprendió a si mismo fuera de control cuando golpeo un poco mas fuerte a al moreno contra la pared de la ducha y este gimio de placer y dolor… de pronto recordó el estado en que estaba su pareja…su cuerpo de lo hizo recordar al sentir ese pequeño abultado y suave abdomen…Draco freno un poco pero Harry se quejo.

-Lu…termina- dijo Harry mordiendo el oído de su amante. Harry siempre empleaba ese tono dulce y sumizo para volverlo a perderlo; lo sabia, sabia que era un maldito y delicioso manipulador; dejando de ejercer precion hacia adelante y aun escuchando el soplido de instisfacion de Harry, Draco trato de hacer de todo su aplomo, y llevarlo al climax sin tanta violencia, asi que tiro de Harry hacia abajo embistiéndolo profundamente llegandode golpe al punto que enloquecía a Harry para terminar de una buena vez los dos.

Harry se estilo hacia a tras debido al sorprecibo roce a su próstata y su cuerpo volvió a llegar al climas dando una imagen sumamente erotica a los ojos del platino que finalmente también se satisfizo a si mismo nuevamente.

Ambos jadeantes en la misma postura esperando aque sus cuerpos volvieran a recuperarse. Draco abrió el agua fria y sintió el estremecimiento del menudo cuerpo que aun tenia en sus brazos.

Lo miro de solazo y admiro todos esos pequeños cambios físicos y psicológicos por los que pasaba su pareja - _definitivamente este James debería estar de esa forma más seguido en mi cama_ \- pensó el rubio y si más clavo un poco sus dientes en el cuello del chico dejando una marca morada en él.

Harry se quejo un poco pero aun trataba de calmar su agitacion, su corazón parecía resonarle en los oídos; hacia tiempo que no disfrutaba de esa desquiciada pasión de su rubio; pero se había dado cuenta de el porque ahora Draco era mas dócil con él al haber sentido como su abultado vientre había chocado con el de su pareja.

Finalmente volvia a abrir los ojos el agua fría le hacia difícil regular su respiración pero le estaba ayudando a calmar ese calor que surgia de su interior y apasiguar su acelerado corazón; con calma comenzó a desenredar su cuerpo del de su pareja y mirándolo con complicidad, permitió que este lo depositara con seguridad en el suelo.

Salieron ya aceados y vestidos de la ducha; a pesar de que ellos creían que había trascurrido horas estaban aun a muy buen tiempo de llegar a sus respectivas actividades. Harry se aserco al espejo a acomodarse la corbata cuando vio un leve moretón que asomaba un poco de su camiza.

-¿Qué estas loco o qué? ¿Qué te he dicho de esto?- dijo algo indignado Harry, Draco que se estaba acomodando su cabello platiado con los dedos, el cual parecía peinado como solia haberlo llevado de niño hacia atrás por el agua que se lo juntaba en la nuca, lo miro con la misma calma de siempre antes de contestar.

-James… tu fuiste el que lo proboco además, yo solo te hice uno, el cual puedes arreglar con el hechiso de glamour que te he enseñado, en cambio yo tendre que llevar un molesto sueter y cuello alto porque mi lindo gatito decidió afilar sus dientes y uñas en toda mi espalda, cuello, hombros y pecho- Dijo Draco mientras le mostraba a Harry la cantidad de moretones que tenia el rubio que evidentemente parecía lleno de viruela pues muchos botones rojos estaban marcados en su palida piel y eran demasiado notorios a comparación de el suyo, además de que por su hombros y espalda aparecían marcasfinas y rojisa.

-Vez yo tendre que aplicar un hechicho de glamour y curatorio porque el gatito provocador tiene la extraña mania de querer dar a entender que yo no puedo ser tocado por nadie mas, asi que toma ese pequeño recuerdo como un equivalente de lo mismo que tu sientes- Draco se acerco a Harry con la varita en alto, apunto a su cuello y tiro un poco de la camiseta del chico hacia abajo sin lastimarlo, mientras los esmeraldas lo veian de manera risueña y confiada.

-Eres mio Potter- dijo el rubio acariciando un poco al bajar mas la camisa y haciendo el hechizo que oculto lo amoratado y rojo de la piel del moreno.

-Lo se- dijo el Gryfindor divertido aun mirando esos hermosos ojos tormenta, -sera mejor que salgamos ya, antes de que tu actitud y tu enciertro nos delate con tus amigos que estaban en la Sala Común.-

-¿Quiénes estaban?- dijo Draco, quien en realidad ni se había dignado a ver quien estaba o no en la Sala Comun de su propia casa; mientras se acomodánba el cuello y lanzando el mismo hechizo que había hecho en Harry hacia unos minutos. Aun asi notaba unos puntos rojisos que se asomaban fuera de sus prendas.

-Zabine, te miro pasar y te hizo señas- comento casual Harry.

-Cariño cuando me pones así, no existe el mundo- dijo Draco, mientras besaba al moreno y este sonreia, sabia que diria eso.

Una vez que Harry se cubrio con la capa de invisivilidad Draco se digno a salir de su habitación para encontrarse con Zabine, pudo sentir como Harry tomaba su mano en señal de despedida, iba a aprovechar que unos alumnos iban saliendo.

-Draco te pasaste y no me pelaste, te toque y ni en cuanta, ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?- dijo Zabine desconcentrando a Draco, en fin seguian teniendo que disimular.

-Zabine…en verdad no creo que te agrade saberlo- fue todo lo que dijo el rubio mientras tomaba sus cosas y se diponia ir a clases.


	6. Chapter 6

Por la noche Harry se aseguro de que sus compañeros de habitación durmieran; tomo su capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador; un movimiento de su amigo Ron hizo que se quedara en su lugar, Ron tenía la mala mania de hablar dormido.

Harry contivo el aliento, pero después de cerciorarse de que el pelirojo estaba simplemente soñando se dispuso a salir, pero primero debía dar un vistaso en el mapa y verificar que los corredores y pasillos de Hogwarts no estuvieran vigilados.

De pronto noto dos motitas de personas que estaban en el recorrido que generalmente hacia, uno de ellos era su amiga que al parecer estaba en la Sala Común; seguramente terminando algún deber y el otro era Snape que estaba en la habitación de su amante.

 _-Genial porque esos dos se empeñan en hacerme sufrir un rato-_ se dijo a si mismo Harry, No podía salir de esa habitaion con la capa invisible pues sabia que Hermion lo notaria y Snape; bueno no podía llegar asi nada más, aun que supiera que Harry era pareja de Draco, no creyo que por el hecho de que estuviera enterado el profesor, eso le permitiera que le diera la libertad de quedarse con el rubio en su habitación.

Harry miro el puntito que tenia el nombre de Draco Malfoy y que se movia de un lado al otro, se imagino al rubio igual de impaciene que él mirando el reloj y haciendo caso omiso a su padrino. Eso le dio algo de gracia y esperaba que Snape no se percatara de su actitud y dedujera que el chico lo estaba esperando.

Harry espero paciente, noto como la motita con el nombre de Snape se salía de la alcoba de su novio - Ge _nial ahora solo Hermione y listo_ \- pero al volver a mirar el lugar donde estaban las salas de Slytherin, se percato de que Snape seguía allí solo había salido de la habitación y ahora estaba con Zabine.

Algo hastiado Harry tomo la capa invisible se la coloco bajo el brazo y se puso a caminar hacia los baños; no iba a esperan a que todo el mundo se fuera para bajar y recorrer todos los corredores y escaleras; asi que pensó en la Sala de los Menesteres, el lugar en el cual Draco habia dejado el armario que lo transportaría a su gemelo, que se encontraba en su habitación.

Sabia que habían quedado en no usarlo pues Snape era conciente de su existencia y además podía detectar el uso de este, pero bueno igual y como no estaba en su despacho no lo notaria.

Harry pidió a sala de los menesteres que lo llevara al lugar de objetos perdidos y una puerta al fondo de los baños que parecía que iba a dar fuera de la torre apareció. Harry abrió la puerta y vio la cantidad de cosas que los alumnos habían terminando escondiendo en ese lugar. Busco el armario y frente a el estuvo meditando un rato hasta que finalmente decidió entrar.

Draco que estaba acostado en su amplia cama, lanzando una Snich y atrapándola de manera distraída con la puerta semi abierta esperando que su padrino se fuera o bien que un chico invisible llegara; se sobresalto al escuchar unos golpes en un armario muy cerca de la puerta.

Snape also una ceja y miro al rubio quien se paro de golpe y le sonrio a su padrino tratando de ocultar su recacion, pero fue demasiado tarde Snape se adentro a su alcoba y abrió nuevamente el armario; una Snich paso sumbando y aleteaba como loca por todos lados.

-Padrino, en verdad crerias que desobedecería tus ordenes, James de no usar este armario- dijo lo mas inocente que pudo Draco, -Solo a veces me manda mensajes es todo- dijo el rubo al ver la cara de molestia de su padrino al no creerle ni una palabra.

-Draco deja de jugar de una vez, que se de la capa invisible y estoy seguro de que eso te ayudo mucho a dejar a Potter en el estado en que se encuentra ahora; asi que quiero que controlen sus juveniles hormonas antes de que terminen como conejos llenando a Hogwart de herederos aun inlegitimos de sus nobles familias; a demás temo que el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas decía considerarlos catalogar bajo la Subdivisión de Plagas- Draco miro de mala manera a su padrino después de lo que había dicho, y atrapo la Snich.

Trato de pasar por alto lo que acababa de decir su tutor. Snape resignado salió de la habitación cerrando el armario y dándole un vistaso antes de cerrar de golpe la puerta de la habitación del chico.

Una vez que Draco estuvo solo en su alcoba coloco la snich en su boca mientras decía -estoy solo es seguro- la snich se abrio por la mitad dejando que el rubio sacara un papel que tenia la caligrafia de Harry en ella y deci lo siguiente:

Perdón si te meti en problemas, era para distraerlo. Le pediré a la casa de los menesteres que me lleve a la cocina y le pediré a Dobby que me translade a tu alcoba. No tardare haz los hechizos rápido.

J.P

Draco sonrio y levanto su varita lanzando los hechizos protectores que siempre hacia cuando Harry se quedaba en su alcoba - _definitivamente esa ratita de biblioteca que tiene James como amiga, le hace muy muy perspicas-_ pensó divertido el rubio cuando un sonido conocide de un `crash` hacia que volteara y miraba esos picaros ojos color esmeralda.

-Gracias Dobby, que amable eres- dijo Harry cuando noto que el elfo no quería soltarle la mano y mirando de manera resentida a su antiguo amo.

-Voy a estar bien- dijo Harry sonriendo al elfo y reparando en la cara de su pareja que miraba con desprecio al elfo como él lo hacia. -en verdad, estare bien gracias- dijo cuando los ojos grandes y brillantes del elfo se volvieron a posar en los suyos y la diminuta boca de aquel ser iba a decir algo en contra de su plan de ir allí, callándolo e impidiendo discusiones como siempre pasaba cuando Dobby abria su voca y Draco comenzaba a agredirlo.

El elfo suspiro cansino y se resigno, haciendo una inclinacion de cabeza - Como usted quiera Harry Potter, es un placer serle útil- y de nuevo en un 'crash' desapareció.

-Vaya al menos le encuentras una utilidad a ese elfo domestico - dijo consino Draco y Harry lo vio con reproche, el rubio chasqueo la lengua y con un susurro dijo –disculpa- no quería que Harry se molestara y se marchara

A pesar de que Harry noto su falta de sinceridad, no le resto menos importancia que su chico tratara de no pelear, además el también deseaba quedarse, así que sin más se avalanzo hacia su melindroso Slytherin y lo beso apasionadamente.

Draco capturo a Harry con la precion de su cuerpo y el colchon de su cama, dispuesto a dar rienda suelta a su extasis por aquel Gryffindor como siempre lo hacia, su cuerpo lo apremiaba a darse prisa, pero su razón le decía que debía disfrutar de cada momento aquel chico finalmente era suyo para siempre no importaba nada más.

Harry se rendía a las caricias del rubio y disfrutaba del contacto de los labios del Slytherin en su cuello y de las cosquillas que hacia el sedoso cabello casi platino en sus mejillas, sus manos acariciaban la espalda del otro chico mientras este seguia bajando dejando que su piel expuesta.

En verdad ahora sentia el frio de las mazmorras, cuando Draco llego a su cadera el moreno gimio involuntario esperando las acciones de su amante, los ojos plata intercambiaron una mirada con los esmeralda y sin perder el contacto, los labios del Slyterin envolvieron los sentidos de Harry, Draco lamio el erecto miembro de el chico haciendo que este enrredara sus suaves dedos en su cabello para exigirle que lo tomara por completo, cosa que hizo enseguida.

Un gadeo y Harry cerro los ojos soltando un prolongado suspiro de placer reprimido, levanto las caderas y golpeo su pelvis conta la barbila del otro haciendo que este rosara con sus dientes la sensible piel.

Harry pudo sentir el movimiento facial de Draco sabia que esta sonriendo complacido por su reación, no pudo evitar volver a buscar el contacto de esos platinos ojos de nuevo, que ahora brillaban con mayor intensidad.

Draco estaba atento a la oscurecida mirada de Harry, sus ojos dilatados como un gato, su cuerpo contorsionado y esos labios brilantes entre abiertos por la falta de aire, era tan erotico, como era posible que no se diera cuenta de los sensual que era, de cómo con esa simple facion hacia que su corazón se acelerara y que su mente se perdiera por completo, sin apartar el contacto visual el rubio comenzoa a bajar y subir poco a poco.

-mmm…Lu...- Harry pasaba sus manos del cabello del chico a las sabanas, tratando de encontrar un punto de apoyo en esa loca pasión, en ese calor exobitante -no...no…má..s ..no …resistiré- dijo con la garaganta tan seca y ronca.

El rubio se detuvo dándole tiempo para jalar aire a sus pulmones, cuando su vista le permitió recobrar las imágenes a pesar del palpitante esfuerzo en su cabeza y vientre, se quedeo mirando al rubio que se colocaba sobre su regaso sin apalastarlo rozando la punta de su palpitante miembro con los glutios aun cubiertos con sus pantalones, el chico estaba quitándose la camiseta y tomaba una de las manos de Harry y la colocaba en su blanco pecho.

El moreno sonrio al sentir el acelerado latido de ese corazón, que casi estaba igual de inquieto que el suyo. Por fin se percato de que ahora se encontraba completamente desnudo…debia admitirlo ese chico era rápido, casi siempre era asi, no se percataba de las hábiles manos de Draco al desnudarlo porque el rubio lo distraía con sus exóticas y seductivas caricias - _por eso termine como termine, es que mi auto control no aplica con este Slyterin caprichoso_ -pensó Harry.

Cuando Draco se retiro todas las prendas se inclino levemente haciendo el glande de sus miebros rozando el de su amante. Harry se aferro a sus hombros; su cuerpo estaba tan sensible, creía que era aun mas sensible que nunca, hasta el jadiante aire que salía de la boca del rubio y chocaba en sus hombros le ponía la piel erizada de la sensación.

-Lu…..ahhh…- su voz sono tan suplicante que hasta el mismo se sorprendió, su amante lo estaba torturando con sus atenciones y sin embargo eso era lo que quería, el rubio seguia frotándose aun contra el tan calmado sin rozar el cuerpo del otro más de lo necesario.

-Dime, James ¿que quieres?- la voz del Slytherin era tan seca y ronca por su propia exitacion, pero igualmente demandante y erotica que hizo que los cabellos de la nuca de Harry se erizaran.

Al ver que su Gryffindor solo se humedecía los labios sin darle una respuesta, el rubio preciono su cuerpo hacia abajo rozando con la punta los testículos del chico y golpeando vigorosamente hacia arriba y hacia debajo de esa zona mientras con su dedo pulgar rozaba el glande rosado y vibrante de su adorado.

-Dime ¿Qué quieres que te haga James?- demando de nuevo el rubio haciendo precion, Harry apenas si podía contener el aire en sus pulmones, que creía que le era imposible hablar, sentía esa liviana sensación de estar llegando a el climax pero la mano de Draco obstruía el flugo de su pasión.

-Por ..favor…- Harry sentía jadeante su voz, estaba en el límite se retorsia y acercaba al cuerpo del rubio tentadoramente haciendo más urgente su necesidad, provocando temblores en el Slytherin que no sedia a pesar de su exitación.

Harry lo miro a los ojos y paso su lengua por los labios del otro, - Amor.. por..favor…no…mas…juegos..te…necesito-. Moviendo sus piernas para acomodar a su amantre entre ellas Harry lebanto la cadera haciendo que el miembro de su pareja chocara con la entrada de su cuerpo invitando a invadirlo como cada noche desde su noviazgo, se podían dar el lujo de estar junto y reglamarlo como nadie más lo haría.

Draco no pudo más trajo saliva y comenzó a preparar a su Harry, primero un dedo después otro, mientras el chico gemia y se golpeaba contra su mano en movimientos lentos, haciendo mas insoportable para Draco su tarea, finalmente cuando sintió que ya estaba listo se acomodo, beso a Harry que le correspondió apasionadamente y entro lentamente, haciendo que se cortara la respiración de ambos provocando que separaran sus bocas para tragar el aire.

-más rápido- pidió el Gryffindor y el rubio no se hizo del rojar, pronto sus pieles comensaron a perlarse de las gotas de sudor, el calor de la habitación aumento tanto que se olvidaron del frio nocturno que llega a la Sala Comun de Slytein, acompasados y sin soltarse los besos y caricias se hacían mas desesperados, de pronto Harry cerro tan fuerte sus ojos gimio con fuerza

-Draco…- se retorció como un pez fuera del agua comprimiendo su interior y tirando del rubio, había tocado su próstata haciendo que el placer lo envolviera todo, perdió la vicion pero continuo gritando el nombre de su amante mientras este pegaba su cara al hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, mordiendo como un vampiro.

Draco sigio saliendo y entrando procurando no perder aquel punto hasta que el cuerpo de el moreno colapso en un estremecimiento que lo envolvió también a él; el calor entre sus vientres marco su climax, Draco sintió otra vez aquel enlace de magia y disfruto del calor de el roce de la magia de Harry con la suyo, mientras su semilla quedaba en el cuerpo de su amado Gryffindor.

Despues de un rato de intensa pasión que sacio sus deseos de estar juntos, ambos se dieron una rápida ducha disfrutando aun del contacto de sus calidas pieles y finalmente se fueron a la cama que habían compartido, ya limpia y preparada para descanzar en los brazos del otro.

No llevaban mucho de haberse rendido el sueño cuando un estruendo por todo el castillo alerto a Harry, tomo sus lentes y miro de manera rápida la hora, apenas eran la una de la madrugada _, -¿quien puede armar semejante escándalo pasando por alto que mañana hay clases y las guardias nocturnas que hacían los profesores?_ \- pensaba Harry tallando sus ojos, se sentía cansado, bosteso que más daba quien fuera, seguro que ya estaba siendo regañado por Snape.

Pero en verdad era un escandalo, los ruidos parecían provenir de la parte más alta del castillo - _quizás de una torre-_ pensó intentaba ubicar el ruido, pero al ver como el rubio que estaba acostado a su lado se hacia ovalito y se cubría las orejas con la almohada del moreno, no pudo evitar reir.

Harry miro la habitación en penumbras, había una pequeña lámpara, sintió el frió de las mazmorras, en verdad extrañaba la habitación que tenia con Draco, pero estaba en remodelación por capricho del rubio que se empeño en que era demasiado vieja y necesitaba una limpieza profunda, después de un ataque de alergia que sufrió el delicado Slytherin por la acumulación de polvo, además de que Harry sabia que quería darle un toque personal a aquel lugar en Hogwart.

A pesar de que la habitación del rubio era elegante, privada y amplia no se comparaba en nada a la que habían remodelado, además el hecho de que tenían que tener más precauciones al entrar a la Sala Común del príncipe de las Serpientes. Definitivamente extrañaba su escondite favorito, pero no quería estar en su Sala Común lejos de esos hermosos ojos platinos, y cabello dorado.

-Lu, devuelve esa almohada- Harry jalo la almohada dispuesto a recostarse de nuevo, mientras el rubio hacia ruidos de desaprobación, pero no habría los ojos, solo se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo de la cintura mientras se comenzaba a recostar.

-¿Por qué arman tanto revuelo?- pregunto Harry en voz alta, ya que los ruidos iban en aumento, pareciese que un montón de alumnos se habían despertado y caminaban o corrían a lo largo de todos los corredores; claro que al estar en las mazmorras el eco se hacia cada vez más claro… eso ¿o los que causaban el alborotó se estaban acercando?.

Draco simplemente acerco más al Gryffindor a su cuerpo y se arremolino aun sin abrir los ojos. -ya duerme- se quejo y le dio un breve beso en el cuello.

-Ya, ya, Slytherin flojo.- dijo Harry riendo un poquito por la acción del rubio.

-Es sólo que me preguntaba ¿quien seria…?-. No termino de formular su pregunta, ya que su respuesta le estaba tocando a la puerta, más bien ladrando a la puerta.

Uno de los Slytherin de segundo año fue quien se despertó por que al parecer un perro estaba armando un escándalo en la entrada de la Sala Común; pero para sorpresa del pobre chico, cuando abrió para averiguar de donde venia el ruido, un gran perro negro lo salto de golpe y entro olfateando y armando revuelo por toda la sala, el animal se dirigía a los dormitorios de los alumnos de séptimo.

El pobre muchacho intento jalar al perro, pero fue arrastrado cuando este comenzó a correr, directo al dormitorio de uno de los prefectos; al parecer había encontrado lo que buscaba y estaba rascando la puerta de la habitación de Draco Malfoy.

Inmediatamente la Sala Común se vio repleta de curiosos, que miraban al chico que tiraba de las patas del animal, sin lograr persuadirlo.

Harry se levanto de golpe, Draco también se despertó finalmente y justo a tiempo para detener al ojiverdes que se dirigía rápidamente a abrir la puerta.

-¿Por qué me detienes sabe sque es…?- el moreno se volteo muy molesto con el rubio, aún tratando de ir hacia la manija; pero sus palabras se quedaron sin salir.

-James recuerda que estas en la Sala Común de Slytherin, y para ser más exactos en mi habitación- dijo el rubio, su mirada mostraba cierto miedo que ni en su cara que ni en sus acciones se reflejaba.

Esa típica pose de Malfoy; por qué se comportaba así, si tenia alguna inquietud o algún miedo podía decírselo, como cualquier chico normal, no como el adulto frió y calmado que siempre pretendía ser.

-Pero el que esta afuera…- dijo Harry con un tono de tristeza en su voz; y se vio interrumpido por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos.

-Se quien es, pero no ayudara en nada a la conversación que vamos a tener con tu Padrino y su pareja, si sales ahora de mi habitación a la una de la mañana con sólo tu ropa interior y mi camiseta cubriéndote, ¿o si?- dijo Draco un poco más relajado al ver que Harry había detenido sus intentos por llegar a la puerta.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Harry finalmente y se miro para comprobar que efectivamente solamente traía esas dos prendas que acababa de hacer mención.

-Pero entonces, ¿que debemos hacer?- preguntaron las esmeralda al plata que se altero al estar bajo su influencia.

-Ya veremos mañana, además Snape vendrá en seguida- Draco abrazo al moreno y lo llevo de vuelta a la cama, pero a los dos se les había ido el sueño.

Lo que parecía haber durado una eternidad mientras habían estado hablando; en realidad habían sido unos minutos, en los cuales un apenado Lupin, paso el lumbral de la Sala Común de los Slytherin seguido por una gran cantidad de Gryffindor, entre ellos Hermione y Ron, y unos cuantos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff que se quedaron en la entrada, viendo como Lupin arrastraba a un perro negro que se movía como loco en los brazos del hombre lobo.

Los maestros no tardaron en apareces y Snape fue quien llego primero. -¿Se puede saber que diablos pasa aquí?, ¿acaso hay una reunión o alguna secta que no conozca que se dedica a despertar a mis alumnos en plena madrugada?- La voz de Snape hizo el milagro que los otros profesores no creían posible realizar, en esos minutos los alumnos de las otras casas y los mismos Slytherin desaparecieron tan rápido como se habían juntado.

Minerva, que se encontraba más cerca de Lupin y el perro, que no dejaba de ladrar y tirar mordidas al aire, se disponía a actuar cuando Snape volvió a intervenir.

-Remius, será mejor que le pongas un bozal a ese saco de pulgas y me acompañes a mi despacho- fue todo lo que dijo y le dió la espalda al sonrojado Lupin, que estaba considerando en hacer lo que le había sugerido Serverus, en el momento en el que el perro comenzó a gruñir y mirar de manera amenazadora al profesor de pociones.

-Remius, ¿que es lo que esta pasando?, ¿esta Dumblendore enterado de su llegada?- dijo de manera rápida la Profesora de Transfiguraciones mientras caminaba de manera agitada detrás del Ex profesor de D.A.D.A

-Si Minerva, él esta enterado y si me disculpas, creo que seria prudente que fuera con Serverus, si me permites- dijo de la manera más educada que podía Remius con un perro en los brazos que forcejeaba para atacar al profesor que les llevaba unos pasos de diferencia.

Tan pronto llegaron al despacho de Snape, este lanzo un hechizo silenciador y cerro la puerta, mirando desafiante al perro negro que ahora se encontraba en el suelo mostrando sus colmillos al lado de un muy despeinado y cansado Lupin.

-No cabe duda que es una entrada digna de ti Black, no me sorprende en nada que tu transformaron sea tan vulgar como tu comportamiento- dijo Serverus, mientras el animago recuperaba su apariencia humana.

-¡Tu maldita Serpiente mezquina!- en el lugar del perro necgro había un hombre de cabello largo y atada en una coleta. Cuyos ojos platinados azules miraba con rabia a los ojos negros que le correspondían el sentir.

-Sirius, debes controlarte- dijo Lupin tomando la mano de su amigo y pareja, quien lo volteo a mirar a los ojos, aun frustrado por la situación.

-¿QUE ME CONTROLE?, ¡¿ E?!, ¿PERO REMIUS?, NO ME VENGAS CON ESTO SEGURO QUE TU TAMBIEN PUDISTE PERSIBIR EL AROMA DE HARRY EN LA HABITACION DE ESE HIJO DE MORTIFAJO, ¿Y TU ME PIDES ¿QUE ME CONTROLE?-

Los ojos de Sirius brillaban con el reflejo de la luz de la chimenea, haciéndolos parecer plata liquida, tan fría y calculadora digna de la familia Malfoy, pero a Remius esto no le provoco ni la más mínima impresión, después de todo, tenían cierto parentesco; aun que su Sirius era diferente a todos ellos, y por muy enfadado que estuviera, nunca le haría daño alguno a ninguna persona; bueno quizás a Snape pero eso era punto y aparte.

-Si lo percibí, pero por eso mismo quiero que te calmes, estoy seguro que nos lo explicara, se prudente Sirius- la mano del Hombre Lobo acaricio la mano que aun sostenía del animago y este se calmo ante su toque.

-Veo que aun eres un perro domesticable Black- soltó Snape con antipatía mientras se sentaba en uno se los sillones negros cerca de la chimenea.

-Tu grandísimo bastardo, estoy seguro de que tienes algo que ver en esto- dijo Black, comenzando a exaltarse de nuevo, pero la mano de Remius apretó la suya y se quedo callado mirando con desprecio a su peor enemigo.

-Lo lamento Serverus- fue ahora Remius quien hablaba y se sentaba en el sillón frente al profesor de pociones, dejando a Black de pie, ya que este parecía renuente a siquiera tocar algo del recinto que ocupaba Snape.

-No era nuestra intención armar tanto escándalo, es solo que Harry nos escribió y bueno pues...- dijo el hombre castaño tratando de darse a entender.

-No tienes porque justificar el comportamiento violento de este ex convicto- dijo secamente Snape, mientras se servia un poco de vino en una copa e invitaba de manera silenciosa una al hombre frente a él, ignorando patrióticamente la mirada fulminante que le mandaba Sirius.

-No gracias- dijo Remius, mientras echaba un vistazo prudente a su pareja, que al parecer había optado por tratar de ignorar al otro; eso era ganancia.

-Serverus, es obvio que tu sabes que es lo que sucede, ¿podrías por favor informarnos que pasa?- dijo Remius, mientras miraba de manera un poco más seria al profesor.

Serverus se recargo cansado en el respaldo del sillón y froto su cien antes de responderle al Hombre Lobo -Lo que sucede Remius, es algo que sólo le corresponde decirles al Sr. Potter, pero creó que sería prudente que esperaran a que amaneciera-, dijo Snape mirando de manera audaz a Sirius; a lo cual recibió una sonrisa torcida por parte del animago; pero lo volvió a pasar por alto.

– Y de preferencia esperen también a que terminaran las clases, para asi estar en un lugar más apropiado para hacer nuevamente una de sus escenitas -dijo como no queriendo la cosa, a lo que.

Black se movió y abrió la boca, pero la mirada de Remius lo hizo regresar a su posición inicial. Sirius solo apretó los dientes, que aun parecían colmillos. Remius regreso su atención al profesor, en verdad siempre era difícil estar entre esos dos.

-Serverus, sólo quiero advertirte una cosa, donde este asunto pase a mayores y no seamos enterados lo más rápido posible, el que se encargara de ti no será Sirius, sino yo, ¿de acuerdo?-. La mirada del gentil Lupin había cambiado un poco, y con el resplandor de la chimenea, a Snape le había parecido ver la mirada de un lobo y no la de un humano, lo cual le causo una descarga eléctrica en la espina dorsal, haciéndole recordar que el más peligroso no era Black, sino el mismo Remius.

-Yo me encargare de que su reunión familiar no tenga más inconvenientes Remius, sólo te pido que esperes un poco- Snape, dijo todo esto en el mejor tono posible, después de la impresión y el torrente de recuerdos del Hombre Lobo en su juventud en la casa de los gritos.

-Me parece bien, y ahora que nos entendemos, me parece que podemos retirarnos y esperar tu aviso para nuestra pequeña reunión con Harry- dijo Remius mientras se levantaba y veía a un muy sonriente Sirius esperándolo a la puesta del despacho.

-Buenas noches Snivellus- dijo Black antes de volver a cerrar y dejar a Snape, en silencio de nuevo.

-Definitivamente esta me la pagaras Draco Malfoy- dijo Snape enfadado mientras se servia un poco más de vino.

Cap 7

-¡Harry!, ¿donde diablos has estado? ¿No has visto a Sirius? ¿te enteraste de los de anoche?- Ron ni siquiera dio los buenos días a Harry que lo miraba con una rebanada de pan tostado con mermelada de frambuesa en su boca.

-Pero hombre contesta- dijo Ron al ver la cara de atónito que tenía Harry,

-Ronald, esta comiendo- fue la respuesta de Hermione mientras se acercaba donde estaba su novio y su mejor amigo.

-Buenos días Harry, te vez un poco pálido ¿sabes?- la chica se sentó al lado del ojiverde mientras su novio tenia una cara de frustración por ser siempre corregido por su linda novia, en como debía comportarse una persona.

Harry dejo el pan que estaba comiendo a medias sobre el plato, de pronto todo el apetito se le había ido; así que resignado puso su mejor sonrisa y se dispuso a responder las preguntas que sabia que le harían sus amigos lo mejor posible, aun no se sentía preparado para decirle de su situación hasta que hablase primero con su Padrino.

-Buenos días Herm, Ron. Estaba paseando por los alrededores de Hogwarts, ya sabes que no soy de buen dormir. No, no me entere de lo de anoche si no fuera por algunos comentarios que escuche esta mañana y no tampoco he visto a Sirius. Mmm ah si, Herm no estoy pálido, no dormí eso es todo- Dijo Harry todo de ha rápido mientras que los platos con el desayuno de sus amigos aparecía en la mesa.

-Pero ¿cómo es que no te enteraste?, medio mundo salio, debiste haber visto o oído algo"-dijo Ron mirando incrédulo el rostro de Harry.

-Estaba fuera, por el bosque prohibido- dijo Harry sabia que la mención del bosque prohibido haría desviar el tema, para no tener que especificar el porque no se encontraba en su habitación, de nuevo.

-Harry, se supone que no debes entrar a ese lugar, la última vez habíamos acordado que no lo harías y menos de noche- dijo una alarmada chica; Harry había puesto la carnada y Mione la había tomado; pero Ron insistía en el tema.

-Bueno entonces te diré que fue lo que paso- Ron hizo caso omiso a la mirada de Hermione y continuo.

-"Pues llego Sirius a nuestra habitación, no te encontró en la cama y se transformo en animago, y fue cuando yo desperté, pues estaba olfateando por todos lados, después salió disparado; fue a la Sala Común de Slytherin y se puso a ladrar como loco por todo el castillo y luego llego Lupin y luego Snape y ya no supimos más- dijo Ron mientras se metia la comida a la boca.

.-Yo me pregunto ¿Por qué fue hacia Slytherin si tu estabas a fuera?, la verdad es que si yo fuera Sirius te buscaría a ti- dijo Hermione mirando de manera muy suspicaz para su gusto a Harry.

-Ya sabes como es Sirius, lo más seguro es que creyó que algo tenían que ver los Slytherin con que yo no estuviera en la habitación, es demasiado sobre protector y lo sabes- dijo Harry tratando de no hacer mención de nada de lo que se acercaba más a la realidad, que estaba con Malfoy y que por eso Sirius fue directamente allí.

-Mas vale que nos apresuremos ya va a hacer hora de clases- el moreno tomo sus cosas y salio del Comedor, dejando atrás su desayuno a medias, Ron comió apresuradamente y Hermione decidió llevarse algo pues Harry apenas se había probado bocado y eso la tenia preocupada.

Las clases pasaron normales, Harry durmió completamente desde que llego a Historia de la Magia hasta que termino y se veía muy distraído; por su parte no había señales ni de Lupin ni de Sirius, lo cual le dio tiempo al moreno de pensar en que era lo que les diría cuando los viera.

Hermione se había terminado comiendo lo que llevo ya que Harry se rehusó a comer algo, además de haber ido corriendo a vomitar tan pronto la castaña le acerco la comida.

Ron no se dio cuenta de la preocupación y las sospechas de Hermione como de costumbre y así terminaron las clases.

-Bueno chicos creo que iré a buscar a Sirius, nos vemos después- Harry se despidió de sus amigos al salir de trasfiguraciones.

-No nos vas a acompañar a comer- dijo el pelirrojo

-No Ron, creo que será mejor ir ahora- Dijo Harry mientras se colocaba la mochila sobre sus hombros.

-Pero Harry, apenas si has desayunado y piensas saltarte la comida- Dijo Hermione en tono de madre preocupada por su pequeño hijo, lo cual causo que el corazón de Harry brincara, a veces adoraba a esa chica, era tan tierna y atenta con él,

-Guárdame algo ok- dijo Harry abrazando a la chica quien le correspondió el abrazo -y no te preocupes Mione- con una sonrisa en su rostro Harry se dirigió hacia los recintos del director, cuando se encontró con Snape.

-Señor Potter, Black lo esta esperado abajo en la que era la oficina de Remius- dijo simplemente Snape antes de darse la vuelta y disponer a marcharse.

-Profesor ¿ha visto a Lu..Draco?- Harry pregunto con algo de nerviosismo esperando que la cabeza de los Slytherin recordara la promesa que le había hecho a Malfoy cuando le confiaron su secreto.

-En este momento voy a ir a buscarlo, lo veremos allá- fue lo único que dijo el profesor de pociones mientras se retiraba sin siquiera mirar al muchacho.

Tan pronto entro a la oficina del ex profesor de D.A.D.A su padrino ya lo tenía capturado en sus brazos.

-¡Harry! ¿Estas bien, que es lo que necesitas decirnos?- dijo Sirius aun abrazando a su ahijado -oye te sientes un poco más llenito, jejej ¿acaso la comida de Hogwarts te esta haciendo engordar?"- Sirius pregunto de manera inocente, pero Harry se sintió sumamente nervioso.

-¿Me podrías dejar respirar?- Las palabras del chico hicieron que Sirius se sonrojara y soltara a su ahijado.

-Lo siento- contesto, mientras que su pareja reía ante la escena frente a él

-Hola Remius- dijo Harry acercándose a la pareja de su padrino y dándole un pequeño abrazo; la verdad es que adoraba a Sirius, pero Remius siempre le inspiraba tranquilidad y confianza, no es que no le tuviera confianza a su padrino, sino que era tan impulsivo que nunca sabia que esperar, así que tener a Remius allí lo hacia sentir seguro.

-Bueno Harry ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo el hombre lobo una vez que se separo de su hijo adoptivo.

-Bueno..lo que pasa es que…- Harry estaba nervioso, se supone ya había planeado con anticipación lo que les diría, pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra hacerlo; además Draco aun no llegaba.

Y como si lo hubiese invocado el profesor Snape y Draco aparecieron en la puerta para entrar con la familia de Harry.

-¿Se puede saber quien diablos te llamo Snivellus?- la mirada de Snape y la de Sirius se cruzaron y comenzaron a echar chispas, las cuales eran tan visibles que el pobre Draco opto por retirarse cerca de Harry, cosa que noto muy extraña Lupin.

-Siempre metiendo tus nariz en donde no te llaman- dijo Sirius mientras se arremangaba el polo negro que cubría sus brazos.

-Para tu completo desagrado, e incluso el mío esto nos atañe a los dos- Dijo Snape en su pose serena mientras pasaba de largo a Black y saludaba con una ligera inclinación de cabeza Lupin, para después tomar asiento en el pequeño recibidor de la oficina.

-Pero… ¿de que diablos estas hablando?- Sirius que asimilo las palabras de Snape comenzó a ponerse nervioso por la forma en que las cosas estaban tomando su curso.

-Pues veras lo que pasa es que…- Harry estaba completamente nervioso; y no quería ni mirar la expresión que tenia su padrino/padre. Remius por su parte abrió los ojos y comprendió enseguida la situación, pero tal fue su sorpresa que no pensó si quiera lo que iba a decir cuando lo dijo.

-¿Estas embarazado?- Soltó el hombre lobo, que después se arrepintió al ver como cada músculo del cuerpo de su pareja se tensaba ante lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué? ¿Q U E? - Siruis se encamino tan rápido hacia Harry, que el chico no pudo más que tomar la mano de Draco y retroceder un paso; pero para males, esto empeoro las cosas.

-MERLIN, NO ES HIJO DE ESTA SERPIENTE ¿O SI? CONTESTA- Sirius miraba de una manera mortal al chico que estaba al lado de su ahijado, y al parecer la piel de Draco palideció más de lo que era.

-Yo…- dijo Harry apretando la mano del rubio. De pronto se volvió a armar todo un escándalo, con el simple hecho de que Sirius vio la verdad en los ojos esmeraldas mientras este terminaba su frase.

-Si estoy embarazado y Malfoy es el padre de mi bebe- Dijo el moreno tratando de sacar un poco de aplomo, pero su voz se escuchaba algo temblorosa.

-TU …TU …MALDISION…- Sirius sacos su varita no muy seguro de por que lo hacia, quería maldecir al chico rubio que tenia agarrada aún la mano de su ahijado, pero la mirada de terror en los ojos esmeraldas y de los ojos platinas, lo habían hecho detenerse, para después encontrarse frente a la varita Snape, quien había colocado de manera protectora a ambos chicos tras él y luego estaba Lupin quien había sacado su varita por si cualquier cosa salía fuera de control.

-TU SABIAS TODO ESTO NO ES ASI SERVERUS, Y NO DIJISTE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA- Sirius ahora apuntaba al maestro dispuesto a descargar toda la tensión que en esos momentos sentía.

-Y si lo sabia ¿qué Black?, te dije que era algo que tenia que decirte Potter, no es mi culpa que tu ahijadito sea tan retrograda como tu para esperar hasta el último momento a decir la verdad ¿o si?- Snape que había apartado lo suficiente a Draco de la mirada de Sirius, y estaba completamente encolerizado al igual que el animago.

-MALDITA SERPIENTE, ESTA SI ME LA PAGAS ESCORIA- Cuando Sirius se disponía a lanzar un hechizo, Snape ya le gano la tirada.

-Everte Statum- dijo Snape con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, Sirius salio disparado hacia atrás ante la mirada alarmada de Harry.

-Alarte Ascendare- dijo Sirius tan pronto se repuso del ataque Sirius, el ataque fue cubierto por un escudo protector que invoco Snape.

Snape lanzo otro echizo, pero lanzo un escudo a su pareja; aprovechando la confucion por su parte, Lupin termino desarmando a los dos hombres antes de que estos empezaran a lanzar maldiciones, que era lo que tenían pensado hacer, pero su pelea no se vio impedida por la falta de sus varitas, ya que Sirius se lanzo sobre Snape y estaba dispuesto a propinarle un buen golpe en la cara cuando la voz alarmada del rubio los detuvo a ambos.

-¡HARRY!- Draco sostenía el cuerpo de Harry que se había quedado inconciente, el primero en llegar hasta ellos fue Lupin, pero Draco tenía bien agarrado al otro chico, y de una manera tan protectora que hizo que los tres hombres se detuvieran en seco.

Draco miro a las tres personas que estaban de pie alrededor de él y los hizo de manera desaprobatoria; cargo a Harry hasta el sillón más grande y lo recostó.

-Y se dicen adultos- dijo muy molesto, cosa que hizo que los tres hombres se quedaran sin habla -¿Que diantre tienen en la cabeza, aire?- el rubio que no había hecho nada siquiera para defenderse ahora estaba enfadado y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Harry ha estado muy preocupado, no ha dormido bien y apenas si come en estos días pensando en como diablos explicarles que ahora seremos padre. Y ustedes en vez de sentarse de manera civilizada a ver que es lo que piensan acerca de este asunto se ponen como trogloditas a pelear- Draco se acerco a la mesa, pidió una bebida y un poco de alimento; las cuales aparecieron de inmediato.

Lupin y Sirius se relajaron visiblemente ante el comportamiento protector de Malfoy para con Harry, era evidente que el rubio estaba más que enamorado de su ahijado y que lo protegía incluso de ellos mismo, cosa que en verdad creían imposible.

-¿Harry? ¿Estas bien?- el rubio se acerco al pálido Chico de Oro que acababa de comenzar a abrir los ojos, este le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

-Lo siento, ¿te asuste?- dijo el moreno mientras acariciaba la mejilla del rubio -solo fue un mareo, no era mi intención-

-Mira que si serás tonto, no te disculpes, mejor come algo, vi que no desayunaste esta mañana y cuando esperaba verte en el Comedor a la hora de la comida no estabas allí- Dijo Draco mientras le acercaba un vaso con agua a Harry y este lo tomaba.

-Ni siquiera te molestas en comer bien Potter, que pretendes hacer, sabes que solo te causas daño a ti y a nuestro bebe- Draco parecía molesto y seguía ignorando por completo la presencia de las otras personas dentro de la habitación.

-Lo siento...no quise- el moreno se sonrojo al darse cuenta de cuan vigilado lo tenia el rubio a pesar de que sus horas juntos se resumían a clases y a las horas nocturnas que compartían.

-Deja de preocuparte por mi y has las cosas por ti Potter, es el colmo que incluso si tu te sientes mal te preocupes por los otros- Draco le dio un coco en la cabeza a Harry quien solo se rió.

-Harry, yo lo siento mucho en verdad- la voz de Sirius les hizo recordar a los dos chicos en donde estaban y el porque estaban allí.

-Sirius, yo …no quería … perdono por no decírtelo antes, es solo que tenia que pensar las cosas y la verdad es que yo amo a Draco y quiero tener este bebé, pero me importa mucho lo que tu pienses- Dijo Harry mientras se incorporaba poco a poco en el sillón y se sentaba, sus ojos se habían cristalizado, pero el chico había aprendido a no llorar tan fácil mente.

El corazón de Sirius se encogió o eso le pareció, al ver allí a su ahijado esperando su aprobación y su apoyo, de repente se sintió tan estupido, que lo único que atino a hacer fue a abrazarlo -Sabes que lo que tu quieras y te haga feliz es todo lo que me importa-

Remius acaricio la cabeza de Harry mientras este le correspondía el abrazo a su padrino/padre; la verdad es que Lupin no había querido causar todo el relajo, pero su olfato le había dado la respuesta incluso antes de formular la pregunto, el aroma de Harry estaba mezclado con el de Draco desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero el solo había pensado que tal vez había sido su imaginación; ¿como pudo ser tan tonto para no darse cuenta? y ¿como es que no hizo nada para detener el temperamento que sabia que tenia su pareja?.

-Así que entonces seremos abuelos- soltó Remius y la cara de Harry y la de Draco se sonrojaron mientras que la de Sirius se ilumino.

-Espero que sea niño, aunque una niña no estaría tan mal, sabes seria muy hermosa si hereda lo mejor de ambos- dijo Sirius que parecía haber olvidado por completo su enojo.

-Gracias- Harry se lanzo y abrazo a los dos hombres que ahora eran sus padres.

-Bueno supongo que ahora puedo ir a tomar un buen calmante y regresar a mis labores- dijo Snape fastidiado por la escena tan cursi que estaban haciendo esos tres, además de sentir que su adolorido cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso después de la pequeña batalla con su Némesis.

Draco le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento por estar allí, y el otro le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque en realidad pensaba cobrársela muy caro su ahijado.

-Mejor ve y tomate un veneno Snivellus- dijo Sirius sin poder contenerse, pasara lo que pasara Snape era algo que lo provocaba.

-Saben creo que deberían limar asperezas ahora que van a ser parientes- dijo Remius sonriendo ante la cara de completo terror y asco que tenían Sirius y Serverus; mientras que Draco y Harry trataban de contener su riza.

-¿Estas loco o qué?- contestaron los dos al unísono, se miraron por un momento y Snape decidió mejor salir con su dignidad en alto antes de que propusieran tomar el te o algo parecido.

-Definitivamente te llevare a San Murgo a un chequeo Remius, creo que estas enloqueciendo- dijo Sirius poniendo una mano en la frente del Hombre Lobo, -Mira que proponer que nos llevemos bien, confórmate que no nos matemos cuando estemos juntos en una habitación- termino Sirius mientras se sentaba al lado del castaño.

-Eso seria gran ganancia sabes- dijo divertido mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Harry y Draco se pasaron toda la tarde platicando con Remius y Sirius; y a petición de todos Harry se acabo todo lo que había pedido el rubio, lo cual dejo a Harry completamente lleno y asqueado.

-Bien ahora supongo que es mi turno para decirle a mis padre- dijo Draco con resignación mientras caminaban por los vacíos corredores de la escuela rumbo a su cama; Harry lo miro y entrelazo sus dedos con los del otro chico.

-¿Qué les dirás?- dijo Harry nervioso, mientras el rubio se detenía y pensaba.

-Les mandare una carta, ya que seguramente siguen de viaje, ya sabes que mi familia siempre esta fuera- dijo Draco mientras emprendía nuevamente la marcha.

-¿Qué crees que pase?- Dijo el moreno aun nervioso con la tranquilidad del rubio y después de lo sucedido.

-A diferencia de Sirius mi padre no hará una escena, no te preocupes, primero esta la elegancia ante todo, además mi madre sabia de lo nuestro desde que comenzamos a salir- Harry paro en seco ante lo que acababa de decir el chico a su lado, _¿Cómo que su madre sabia de lo suyo?_

. Draco se detuvo al sentir que el moreno ya no estaba caminando y al verlo de dio mucha gracia la cara de sorpresa que tenia.

-Hay Harry, no tienes idea de lo suspicaces que son las madres, no les puedes esconder nada- dijo Draco pero después se sintió un poco culpable al mencionar el hecho de que Harry no tenía una Madre como tal.

-Mira pongámoslo así, Remius se dio cuenta antes de que tu dijeras algo y lo más seguro es que ya lo sospechaba pero no dijo nada, pero tu amiguita Granger, ella si que sabe, por eso es que siempre esta tranquila esperando el momento en que tu no puedas hacer otra cosa que confirmar sus sospechas, ya lo veras- el rubio beso a Harry y este recordó que aun faltaba decirle a sus mejores amigos.

-Ah no, ni se te ocurra decirles ahora, apenas me estoy recuperando de una para entrar a otra, esa comadreja amiga tuya me quiere tanto como tu padrino quiere a Snape- Draco había adivinado lo que pensaba el moreno en esos momentos y la verdad es que prefería seguir esperando a decirles a los amigos de Harry hasta que viera que el chico estaba más estable, las preocupaciones hacían estragos en Harry.

-Bueno, pero será mejor que hoy duerma en mi alcoba- dijo Harry y Draco hizo un puchero ya que cuando mejor dormía era cuando Harry estaba con él y lo mismo el moreno.

-Es muy difícil inventarles excusas ¿sabes?. Y con lo de Sirius van a estar más al pendiente de que este o no. Por lo menos Ron que ahora sabe que no he estado allí estas últimas noches- Draco no quitaba su puchero y abrazo a Harry.

-No me importa- dijo el rubio a lo que el Chico de Oro solo se rió, a veces era tan caprichoso.

-Anda suéltame, tengo que ir y lo sabes- Finalmente el rubio se resigno, pero no se lo tomo de buena gana, pero con el beso que le dio Harry de despedida se le paso un poco el berrinche.

Las mañanas para el líder de el Trío de Oro eran toda una tortura, las nauseas matutinas hacían que todos sus compañeros de dormitorio se levantaran angustiados por su estado de salud, creían que el stres del que hablaba Madam Promfrey era el causante de los continuos malestares del moreno, quién apenas si dormía.

En ocasiones Ron se levantaba con él a media noche para acompañarlo al baño y sobar su espalda después de haber estado vomitando por un rato. Hermione por su parte estaba mortificada cuando se entero por medio de los chicos que compartían la habitación con el moreno de los malestares de su mejor amigo, quien al parecer siempre tomaba con calma todo lo que le pasaba.

-Harry, ¿estas seguro de que te sientes bien?, te vez cansado y pálido, y a pesar de comer un poco mejor sigues teniendo esas nauseas a casi todas horas- dijo Hermione que había estaba esperando a que su amigo saliera del baño, después de que uno de los Gryffindor de segundo año había tirado por accidente un paquete enviado de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, el cual para mala suerte de todos era una bomba fétida de aliento de Dragón, que causo todo una revolución y revolvió el estomago del pobre chico que estaba muy sensible a cualquier aroma.

-Si Hermione, si estoy bien, enserio- dijo el moreno con los ojos un poco irritados después de haber salido del baño, con la cara aun húmeda después de enjuagarse el rostro.

-Es solo que estoy algo sensible a los aromas, me asquean rápido. Además como quieres que me componga pronto, si los exámenes están próximos y las clases con Dumblendore se han vuelto un poco más pesadas- dijo el moreno tomo la toalla que su amiga le ofrecía y se dirigió a su cama, donde estaba Ron con la cara verde de asco tanto por los ruidos que había provocado su amigo, como por el aroma que aun tenia impregnado en la ropa, ya que para mala suerte el estaba muy cerca cuando ocurrió el lamentable accidenta.

-Entonces será mejor que te cambies y te des una ducha Ronald, no queremos que a Harry le de nuevamente otro ataque de nauseas- la chica jalo a su novio y lo empujo al baño extendiéndole unas toallas y un nuevo cambio de ropa.

-A la orden- dijo Ron de manera burlona por la forma en que los estaba tratando la chica que había invadido prácticamente su habitación.

-Muy gracioso- dijo empujando la puerta después de que su novio entrara completamente.

-Harry, ¿iras a ver a Madam Promfrey, no es así?- pregunto volviendo hacia donde estaba su amigo.

-Si, después de clases supongo… ¿porque?- el moreno estaba acomodando sus cosas, después de todo solo tenían veinte minutos exactos para después merendar y regresar a sus labores escolares.

-Te acompañare, me preocupas-

-NO- Hermione se sorprendió de la repentina respuesta, además de que Harry parecía haberse sobresaltado por el solo hecho de llevarla con él a la enfermería.

-No, no es necesario, estoy bien de verdad- se corrigió Harry, pero Hermione seguía teniendo sus dudas.

La hora del almuerzo no era tan concurrido como el desayuno, dado a que algunos alumnos aprovechaban esa hora para hacer la tarea de último momento, tal era el caso de un pelirrojo que a pesar de los esfuerzos de su novia para que fuese más responsable, seguía dejando los deberes rezagados.

-¿Ron aun no termina con el reporte para Defensa contra Maleficios?- pregunto el ojiverde mientras disfrutaba de un jugo de calabaza y unas tartas de fresa con zarzamora.

-No, aun no- dijo la castaña mientras preparaba unos sándwich de mantequilla de maní y mermelada de frambuesa para su perezoso novio.

-Harry, te molestaría si te dejo solo; es que quisiera llevarle algo de comer, ya sabes como se pone cuando no tiene nada en el estomago- Hermione ya estaba de pie con sus cosas en mano, pero al parecer no quería dejar al moreno solo dado a su estado convaleciente.

-Claro que no Herm; ya te dije que estoy bien, mejor ve a ver a tu fierecilla rojiza- dijo el chico sonriéndole a la castaña quien se encamino a la salida del comedor y dio un útimo vistazo a su amigo con una señal de despedida.

Harry aprovecho el momento y salio también del comedor, pues sabia de antemano que aquellos ojos plata que lo estaban vigilando irían directamente tras él.

Como lo esperaba Draco lo alcanzo tan pronto dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos menos concurridos, claro que de cualquier forma nadie sospecharía pues la clase que tenían a continuación les tocaba con los Slytherin.

-Hola amor, ¿como te sientes?- dijo Draco cuando se aseguro de que no había nadie en los alrededores, aprovechando para dar un beso fugas a su pareja.

-Pues bien, aunque las nauseas no han disminuido en lo más mínimo y la verdad es que paso frió en la noche…o será que me estas mal acostumbrando- Harry se abrazo a Draco y este sonrió por lo bajo, ese Leoncillo suyo era un friolento de primera, y eso que en la Torre de Gryffindor el clima era más grato que en las frías mazmorras.

-Para mi que te estas mal acostumbrando, te consiento demasiado- dijo Draco correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Bueno eso ya es tu problema- dijo el Gryffindor, soltando un poco a su pareja al escuchar unos pasos no muy lejos, efectivamente unos chicos del mismo año de Hufflepuff pasaron y los miraron de forma curiosa, al parecer el comentario que hizo Harry, con el repentino empuje con Draco les dio a entender que estaban peleando, lo cual no era lo que hacían.

Una vez que los curiosos desaparecieron Harry miro de nuevo a Draco, quien solo le desacomodo más su cabello -Y ¿ya les escribiste a tus padres?- pregunto el chico ojiverde.

-Si- dijo el rubio mirando a otros alumnos que pasaban, al parecer ya era hora de ir a clases pues el corredor estaba más concurrido.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba discretamente al Slytherin procurando hablar bajo.

-Tu que crees- respondió el rubio.

-¿Y que les diremos?- dijo Harry imaginando la mirada severa de los ojos platinas de Lucius y los ojos grisáceos de Narciza.

-¡Felicidades, van a ser abuelos!- Dijo Draco antes de recibir un codazo en las costillas por parte del moreno que se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-No seas tonto, ¿qué no has pensado en nada?- dijo Harry mirando la cara de Draco mientras se sobaba.

-La verdad, no, pero ya saldrá algo ¿no crees?- dijo Draco mirando a Harry antes de separarse para no levantar sospechas.

La clase de D.A.D.A fue prácticamente teórica, antes de realizar cualquier actividad debían saber a que se enfrentaba, por lo tanto Harry durmió gran parte de la clase, mientras que Draco y Hermione se encargaban de apuntar de todo para después hacer estudiar al moreno.

Draco finalmente había recibido respuesta de sus padres, pero no con la correspondencia habitual, sino que llego directo a su habitación, una hermosa lechuza con un sobre rojo, que explicaba el por que no había llegado su correspondencia al gran comedor.

Draco suspiro y retiro el vociferador de la pata del ave que salio rápidamente por la pequeña ventana, suspiro hondo y decidió mejor abrirlo antes que el sobre comenzara inflarse hasta explotar; claro que antes realizo un hechizo silenciador en la habitación, después de todo su padre había esperado a que tuviera privacidad para poder decirle lo que pensaba de todo este asunto.

Tan pronto abrió el sobre la voz de Lucio Malfoy lleno el recinto:

¿PERO EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?, ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME PAGES DE ESTA MANERA? DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY BLACK, NO PUEDO CREER QUE EL NUEVO HEREDERO DEL APELLIDO MALFOY SEA TAMBIEN UN POTTER; POR MERLIN… Y CREI QUE TE HABIA EDUCADO DE BUENA MANERA, CREO QUE EN VEZ DE ENVIARTE A HOGWART DEBI LLEVARTE PRIMERO A SAN MURGO A QUE ANALIZARAN TU CEREBRO.

YA NOS VEREMOS LAS CARAS PRONTO, Y AUNQUE TU MADRE ESTE DE TU PARTE, DE MI CASTIGO NO TE SALVAS JOVENCITO.

El sobre se destrozo en pedacitos dejando a un chico rubio con cara de susto mirando los trocitos, sabia que su padre no era de escenitas, pero tan pronto estuvieran en privacidad del sermón no se salvaba, y para colmo de males en verdad la ausencia de Harry en esta semana lo tenia de mal humor.

Draco se la paso meditando un poco y preparando sus tareas, tenia pensado ir a buscar a su leoncito, pero cuando vio la hora ya pasaban de lasonce de la noche, así que resignado se fue a hurtadillas a buscar algo que cenar, de preferencia algo sumamente dulce como era su antojo, ultimamente.

Después de amenazar al pobre Dobby y de intimidar a unos cuantos elfos más, Draco estaba de regreso con una malteada, unos panecillos, y helado. Aunque eso no le quito su mal humor.

En la mañana tan pronto llego al comedor, su mal humor hizo estragos en la mesa de Slytherin, ya que con la mirada de asesino que traía ni Crabbe y Goyle querían estar cerca del rubio, así que como siempre en una situación desesperada el grupo de amigos de Malfoy decidió mandar a un negociador: Zabine.

-Valla Draco hoy nos levantamos del lado equivocado de la cama- dijo como no queriendo la cosa el resignado muchacho al ver que sus compañeros lo mandaban al frente y sin armas.

-Piérdete- fue la fría respuesta del rubio mientras tomaba asiento.

-Si, yo también amanecí de maravilla, gracias- dijo Zabine sentándose cerca del rubio a pesar de que sus sentidos le gritaban, _párate y corre a las montañas_ (jajaja eso o que levantara las manos, comenzara a gritar y correr en círculos como histérico).

-En serio Blaise, no estoy de humor- dijo Draco mientras comenzaba a tomar su jugo de calabaza.

-Ni lo digas, nadie lo ha notado- dijo Blaise en el dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas a su amigo.

Draco levanto una ceja en su mismo porte elegante ante el comentario de su amigo y finalmente observo a sus compañeros que desviaron su mirada al ser sorprendidos espiando sobre el hombro de Zabine, no pudo evitar sonreír, sus amigos se preocupaban por él, muy a su manera pero lo hacían, y ahora era obvio para el rubio porque Blaise había ocupado el espacio que le correspondía a sus guaruras.

-Así que te mandaron como siempre de intermediario- dijo Draco un poco más relajado y sonriendo a su mejor amigo desde la infancia.

-Pues ya vez, siempre seré como la muralla china frente a la tempestad de tu carácter-comento el chico pálido y con cabello semirojizo.

Mientras Draco era apaciguado por Blaise; los Slytherin respiraban tranquilamente y se dignaban a acercarse con prudencia al rubio, unos ojos esmeraldas lo miraban curioso desde el otro lado del comedor.

-¿Harry?, ¿Harry?- decía Ron a un muy ausente moreno.

-Perdón Ron, ¿decías algo?- dijo el moreno volviendo su atención a sus amigos.

-Pues … te estaba comentando que si en el caso de que te sintieras mejor…- dijo Ron pasando por alto que Harry había estado observando hacia la mesa de los Slytherin, pero Hermione que estaba a su izquierda si que lo había notado, sobretodo que no solo miraba a los Slytherin, sino que su atención estaba centrada en cierto rubio que apareció con cara de mal humor.

-No te parece que podríamos ir con Madam Promfrey para que reanudes tus entrenamientos en el Quidditch- dijo Ron finalmente, cosa que llamo la atención de muchos de sus compañeros, que esperanzados esperaban una afirmación por parte del moreno, después de todo era su Az bajo la manga en cada partido.

-Bueno…yo…- dijo Harry nervioso, era cierto que después de la visita de su familia se había sentido mucho mejor y su apetito había mejorado mucho, de hecho se había olvidado por completo de que tenia que decirles la verdad a sus mejores amigos, después de todo su estado físico estaba cambiando de manera alarmante, y había tenido que ensanchar de nuevo su ropa y evitar a cualquier costo un toque casual que provocará que se revelara su verdadero estado.

-Ron déjalo en paz, que no vez que apenas comienza a sentirse mejor, seria muy imprudente que Harry regresara al Quidditch, necesita descanso, además el sustituto de Harry no esta nada mal, solo deben mejorar sus estrategas y tendrán todo ganado- Dijo Mione, haciendo que todos los compañeros de Harry que esperaban que dijera que si regresaria su estrella buscadora, mejor siguieran en sus asuntos, pues la verdad la castaña como siempre tenia razón, apenas se estaba recuperando, las ojeras en bajo los esmeraldas aun no desaparecían por completo.

-Pero Mione, Harry esta engordando, no te has dado cuenta, estoy seguro que es por falta de ejercicio, después de todo es un atleta innato, además la comida de Hogwart no es muy light que digamos- dijo Ron en tono de reproche, pero resignado retorno a su desayuno. Sin embargo su comentario dejo anonadado al Chico de Oro, entonces Ron lo había notado, había notado que su abdomen estaba creciendo, tenia que actuar y pronto, pero ¿Cómo iba a decirles?

-Harry, no te preocupes- dijo Herminio tomando la mano del moreno algo alarmada al notar la sorpresa en la cara de su amigo.

-Mientras tu estés bien nosotros estaremos siempre de tu lado, recuérdalo- dijo la castaña y le sonrió de una manera muy maternal, Harry abrió completamente los ojos y la boca en sorpresa, la verdad su comentario no era en cuanto a lo que había dicho Ron, al parecer la chica se refería a ese secreto que estaba guardando y entonces recordó las palabras de Draco: _no tienes idea de lo suspicaces que son las madre… tu amiguita Granger, ella si que sabe, por eso es que siempre esta tranquila esperando el momento en que tu no puedas hacer otra cosa que confirmar sus sospechas, ya lo veras._

Hermione le sonrió nuevamente y regreso tranquilamente a su desayuno, mientras Harry se sentía cada momento más nervioso, ¿Cuándo les diría?, las cosas estaban pasando muy rápido, estaba por cumplir tres meses y medio, su vida estaba de cabeza…aunque bueno la verdad nunca había sido un chico normal, pero de eso a lo que le estaba pasando, definitivamente las cosas estaban raras.

Los esmeraldas volvieron a mirar a la mesa de los Slytherin, al parecer Draco ya estaba de mejor humor, ya que sus amigos estaban bromeando y platicando amenamente.

Blaise paso su mano por los brazos de Draco y este simplemente le sonrió, ese gesto hizo que a el moreno le comenzara a hervir la sangre, allí estaba él preocupado por que su vida estaba cambiando completamente, por que sus mejores amigos quienes lo habían acogido como su familia eran ajenos a lo que le pasaba y Draco se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo… _claro como él no va a quedar como piñata_ pensó Harry,

Finalmente el Gran Comedor se fue despejando poco a poco, algunos alumnos iban a aprovechar para adelantar sus tareas o estudiar un poco pues los exámenes estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Harry se había salido un poco antes que sus amigos, dejando nuevamente su comida a medio comer, cosa que arranco una mirada de procuración de la castaña, pero Harry sólo se sintió más nervioso ante la actitud de la chica.

-James- dijo Draco que apareció cerca de uno de los corredores vacíos por los que deambulaba el moreno, y prácticamente salto a sus brazos y lo beso.

-Lu, nos pueden cachar- dijo Harry separándose prudentemente del rubio, quien se sintió sumamente herido por la acción del moreno.

-Si tienes razón, entonces mejor te dejo sólo- dijo Draco que apenas estaba aplacando su coraje contenido, pues la ausencia de Harry en su alcoba y el que lo ignorara prácticamente, más la carta de respuesta que le envio su padre. El rubio estaba súper sentido y la actitud de Harry estaba levantando nuevamente olas.

-No, no te vallas- dijo el moreno tomando la mano del rubio quien lo miro de manera rápida.

-Lo siento, se que estas molestos y vi como tus amigos te alentaban, y yo solo te estoy haciendo sentir peor- dijo Harry acercándose a Draco y abrazándolo, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro del chico mas alto.

-Jejeje leoncillo tonto, tu nunca me harás enojar-dijo Draco correspondiendo al abrazo, era cierto que estaba molesto, pero nunca podía desquitarse con Harry, él era su fuerza.

Draco se disponía a besar de nuevo a Harry, cuando este se movió y lo jalo de la mano que aun tenia capturada.

-Pero eso no quita que ese tal Zabine sea quien te haga sentir mejor- dijo Harry en un tono algo molesto, Draco simplemente levanto una ceja, definitivamente el moreno estaba celoso.

-Pues quizás si tu te dignaras un poquito a prestarme atención, sabrías el por que estaba molesto y no recurriría a Zabine- dijo Draco también algo molesto.

-Pues perdóneme Malfoy, pero el hecho es que esto nos tiene muy presionado a ambos, así que no veo el porque me recrimines que no este para ti- Harry se estaba comenzando a molestar también, y el rubio por su parte ya estaba recuperando su molestia.

-James, esto es absurdo, si estas enojado porque Zabine se me acerque, por lo que mi padrino comento de que fuera mi posible pareja…- Pero Draco no termino porque Harry lo soltó y se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-James- Draco lo detuvo de la muñeca, pero el moreno se soltó de su agarre y lo miro de manera molesta.

-Con quien quieras o no estar, no es de mi incumbencia- dijo Harry mientras volvía a emprender camino.

Draco ya no pudo hacer nada pues algunos alumnos pasaban por allí, y el discutir con Harry sobre lo de Blaise en los corredores no era lo más adecuado, así que se resigno y se marcho en sentido contrario al que el Chico de Oro había tomado.


End file.
